


I Will Always Find You

by Trying2write



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Slow Burn, some references to mental torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trying2write/pseuds/Trying2write
Summary: Kara and Lena are finally ready to admit their feelings. But Kara has a confession which Lena doesn’t take too well and runs away. But when Kara goes missing Lena will stop at nothing to get her back; however the Kara that returns is very different to the one she left behind and Lena is the only one who can help her back through the trauma. Will either of them be the same at the end?





	1. Chapter 1 The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this over a year ago and I keep going back to it I’m hoping if I just post what I’ve done it will keep me motivated to keep updating. Unless everyone hates it in which case I’ll delete it and pretend it never existed.  
> All mistakes are mine I’ve read it through but could have missed some spelling and grammar sorry about that.

Lena smiled at the name flashing up on her phone 

“Hey Kara”

“Hey I’m just checking we’re still on for tonight? My place?” 

“Of course” Lena smiled, this was the the second time Kara had checked on their meeting.  
“Is everything ok Kara?”  
“Yes” came the too quick reply “I mean I ... there’s something we need to ... I need to tell you”  
Lena’s heart fluttered and her stomach clenched a little. But she kept her voice neutral  
“Ok nothing serious I hope?”  
There was a pause and Kara seemed to falter. Lena’s heart rate picked up, maybe something was wrong.  
“No nothing is wrong I’ll see you tonight”  
“Ok I’ll..”  
There was a click, Kara had hung up. Lena looked down at the phone thoughtfully. She had thought that Karas insistence about tonight meant that they were finally going to talk about what had been happening over the past few months between the two of them. The small touches, the knowing smiles and the flirting that had become more and more blatant as the weeks had gone on. But now that phone call had Lena worried, maybe Kara wasn’t as open to the idea of them becoming more than friends as much as Lena had hoped? Maybe it was Lena reading more into it, maybe she was pushing to hard...she shook her head trying to clear it. She was overthinking, she always did when it came to Kara. She gave half a glance towards the liquor cabinet she kept in her office, a scotch would certainly settle her nerves but she pushed the thought away and turned back to her computer. She needed a clear head for her talk with Kara whichever way it went. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time she got to Kara’s door she was regretting her earlier decision not to settle her nerves, she was shaking so much it took her a couple of deep breaths before she was able to lift her arm to knock. 

The door opened before Lena had even finished the first knock. Lena was taken aback, especially when she saw the nervous look on Kara’s face. It was only there for a second then it was gone replaced by the usual bright smile that Lena loved so much. 

“Hey Lena”

“Hey”

There was a short silence both women shifted uncomfortably, before Kara seemed to come to her senses and stepped back to let Lena in bright smile back in place. Lena couldn’t help but smile back even in her nervous state Kara managed to make her feel warm and wanted. This was magnified as Kara pulled her into a hug.  
Lena had always found hugging a rather awkward experience, as a child she had not experienced much affection from her family. Even Lex who had genuinely cared for her had never showed her much in the way of physical affection.  
She had found it strange hugging so much but Kara had always been so easy about the affection it soon became as natural as shaking hands. Lately though, their hugs had lingered on slightly longer than might be called friendly and this one was no exception. Lena felt herself automatically sink into Kara, the sent of her light floral perfume surrounding Her, Kara’s hand gently rubbing her back soothing her and she felt her heartbeat slow slightly. With much reluctance she pulled back. Blue eyes met green and her slowed heart rate picked up as the now familiar tension sparked between the two. Lena’s mind went blank and butterflies joined her increased heartbeat, the moment seemed to go on their arms still loosely round each other. Kara’s eyes flicked down to Lena’s lips and Lena felt herself moving slowly toward the blond... a loud buzzing sound from the kitchen made them both jump Lena pulling back from Kara as if she’d been burned. Kara looked down her cheeks pink adjusting her glasses in her usual nervous gesture.  
“Sorry it’s the timer” Kara laughed nervously gesturing towards the kitchen.  
“You cooked?” Lena joked.  
“Hey, I’m a good cook”  
“Last thing I saw you take out of that oven went straight in the garbage!”  
Kara laughed again a more genuine sound this time.  
“That was different” she began to walk towards the kitchen, Lena followed.  
“Oh really how so?”  
Kara mock glared at her over her shoulder as she bent down to check the food. Lena lent casually on the counter, allowing her eyes to wander over Kara perfect rear and strong thighs.  
“I was upset that time...” Kara stood up abruptly and turned to face Lena who quickly turned her head hoping that Kara hadn’t noticed her staring.  
“And besides that was baking”  
Lena sighed in relief, Kara hadn’t noticed.  
“And the difference is? “ she grinned over at Kara but couldn’t quite make her eyes meet the blondes.  
“Hey do you want to be fed or not?” Kara wandered over and shoved Lena playfully across the counter. Lena held her hands up genuine laughter now coming from both women.  
“OK ok I’m sorry, I know whatever you’ve cooked will be amazing.” Her eyes lifted to Kara’s and she felt a jolt through her at the affection held there. Kara must have felt something too as she blushed slightly and adjusted her glasses. This was a gesture Lena had come to know as one of Kara’s nervous habits, she of course thought It was adorable. Lena liked to think she had seen all of Kara’s different sides; from her cheerful happy go lucky to her driven and uncompromising, almost stubborn side. But this is how she liked Kara best, her shy and sweet side it made Lena want to pull her close and kiss her so much, she could cry. Lena bit the side of her lip allowing her thoughts to wander just for a moment as she watched Kara. Then she mentally shook herself.  
“So what have you cooked, it does smell amazing.”  
Kara looked embarrassed again and Lena felt that pull in her heart.  
“It’s umm well I’ve attempted to do that chicken dish you like so much...” Lena’s brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to think. Kara stumbled on quickly  
“That French restaurant with the name I couldn’t pronounce and the server was really rude but you said it was worth it just for this dish.”  
“le poulet roti? They gave you the recipe?”  
“Umm not exactly.. I tried going back and asking for the recipe but they wouldn’t give it to me so I wrote the name down when they were looking and googled it so it might not be the same but I hope it’s ok ...”  
Lena stared incredulously at Kara.  
“You ... went to all that trouble just to make me dinner?”  
“Well I wanted to do something nice for you and you seemed to really like that dish judging from the noises you ...... Umm made”  
Kara trailed off blushing furiously and fiddling with her glasses. Lena felt herself go slightly red too at the thought of what noises she might have made that could make Kara blush like that.  
There was a short silence as Lena felt the nervous tension rise again.  
“So what have I done to deserve all this?” Lena asked trying to break the tension  
“I...I wanted to make ... to do something special for you ... And there’s something I need to talk ... to tell you and...” Kara’s rambling trailed off and she rubbed the back of her neck looking so nervous Lena thought she might be on the verge of tears. Lena moved round the counter and put her hand on Kara’s arm gently pulling her round to face her.  
“Hey are you ok? You said you wanted to tell me something earlier... what is it? Has something upset you? Have ... have I... upset you?” Lena swallowed the lump in her throat her fears finally out in the open.  
Kara’s head snapped up and she reached for Lena.  
“Lena No No of course not .. it’s not you please don’t think that...”  
Kara pulled Lena into a hug and Lena let out a shaky breath. They stayed like that for a long timeLena felt unsure what to do, there was obviously something Kara needed to say but she didn’t seem ready, so Lena held her stroking her back gently.  
The timer went off again, this time Lena pulled away gently.  
“Why don’t we eat?”  
Kara smiled in relief and headed towards the oven.  
Lena was suitably impressed by Kara’s attempt at her favourite chicken dish and after a couple of false starts the conversation started to flow easily. By the time they had finished dessert both were laughing as if nothing had happened. As Kara got up to clear the dishes Lena jumped up too.  
“I’ll clean up you cooked”  
“No it’s fine you’re my guest.”  
Both women reached for the plate at the same time, Kara’s hand coming to rest half on top of Lena’s, once again that spark that always seemed to be lingering in the background returned in full force. Both women looked down at their hands but as Kara made to pull away Lena had a surge of bravery and grasped Karas hand stopping Her movement. Gently she turned her hand over and intertwined their fingers, her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she slowly lifted her head, green eyes met blue. Lena felt like her heart was going to bust out of her chest, as she realised they were moving closer mere inches apart. Her breath hitched and her eyes fluttered closed as the hand entwined in her own gave a gentle squeeze. Then their lips touched and the world fell away, tentative brushing lips quickly turned into hungry wanting need. Kara’s free hand wrapped around Lena’s waist as Lena’s went to her neck both pulling each other closer. Their tongues met and both women moaned into the kiss. Months of pent up desire filled Lena as she freed her other and from Kara’s, running both hands through Kara’s hair pulling at her to deepen the kiss. Kara responded by encircling Lena’s waist with both arms, Lena felt a involuntary whimper escape her throat as Kara’s tongue stroked her own. The kiss seemed to last forever and at the same time not long enough. Lena felt Kara pulling away, she wanted to cling on and pull her back, make this moment last forever. But As Kara pulled away she rested her forehead gently on Lena’s, staying close, both women were breathing heavily. Lena opened her eyes slowly and was shocked to see tears flowing freely down Kara’s face.  
“Kara?” She questioned gently cupping her face.  
“I’m sorry..”  
Lena felt her stomach clench her hand dropped away from Kara’s face she took a step back not even registering the confusion on Kara’s face *she doesn’t want me* running through her head  
“It’s ok Kara if you don’t want ...” but Lena’s throat seemed to swell up and she couldn’t speak, she turned away not wanting Kara to see her tears. Kara’s hand shot out and pulled Lena back.  
“Lena I want this I’ve wanted this for so long but before we go any further there’s something you need to know. I don’t want there to be any secrets between us anymore.” Kara held Lena’s hands  
“I want you to know everything and I want you to understand the reason I didn’t tell you has nothing to do with me not trusting you ...it’s...”  
“Kara just tell me .”  
Kara stepped back and took a deep breath she took her glasses off and took down her hair from it’s half ponytail. Lena looked on puzzled Kara certainly looked different with her hair down and glasses off Lena reflected that she’d actually never seen Kara without her glasses and with her hair round her face she really looked like ... Lena froze. It couldn’t be and then Kara began undoing her shirt, as she pulled the shirt open to reveal the S underneath Lena took a step back the room seemed to shrink and her vision tunnelled until all she could see was the S on Kara’s chest.  
“No no no “  
Lena could hear the words but didn’t realise they were coming from her until she felt Kara hand on her arm.  
Everything rapidly snapped back into focus and along with it came the realisation that Kara had lied to her, for years.  
Kara was talking but Lena couldn’t focus on the words. How could she have been so stupid? A familiar feeling of humiliation burned in her chest and a vision of her mother laughing at her flashed through her mind and her cheeks burned along with her chest, she felt trapped. Hastily she pulled away from Kara.  
“I have to go”

“Wait Lena...” Kara tried to reach out for her but Lena practically ran to the door. In her haste to get away she left her jacket.

It was only when she was at home in bed that she allowed the tears to fall

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lena barely moved from her bed all weekend, although she hardly slept. pain, humiliation and confusion surrounded her and at times felt almost paralysing. She thought she had moved on from feeling like this, after getting away from Lillian and Finally starting to move away from under Lex’s shadow. Her friendship with Kara had come to be a symbol of this; she had started feel like more than just another Luthor, her ability to form a close friendship based on trust and honesty, at least on her part she thought ... she felt the sadness start to overwhelm her again but then, as it had for so many years anger came to her defence. Kara had lied to her, for years ! she had let Lena down as she had been let down so many times before. Kara had just shown herself to be no different to all the others. As these thoughts ran through her mind she felt a familiar sense of cold calmness settle over her and finally she was able to sleep. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday dawned cloudy and grey Lena stood on the L-Corp balcony sipping on her strong black coffee relishing the bitterness of it. The sky was lightening but dark clouds were obscuring the sun, Lena mused that the day matched her mood. She had risen well before dawn and dressed in her sharpest power suit, tight ankle cropped black trousers with a fitted matching jacket a white blouse buttoned all the way up to the collar, six inch heels and her hair in a perfect bun not a strand out of place her look was topped off with her darkest red lipstick. She struck a powerful and almost frightening figure. This was emphasised as Jess came hurrying in ready to set up for the day, going to place Her morning plans on her desk. She inhaled sharply and took a step back as Lena turned the shock showed on Jess’ face as she took in Lena’s look and her demeanour.  
“M..miss Luthor I .. I didn’t realise you were in.. I’m sorry I’ll get your coffee.”  
“Never mind Jess I’ve already got coffee.” She waved Jess off as she took the notes from her hand staring down at them.  
“I spoke with Mr Reece this morning when I got in, so move the board meeting up an hour and call the lab over in Salzburg tell them our conference call is moving to 12 today, I want a progress report and they better have something more than last time.”  
Jess was tapping furiously at her tablet and looked up tentatively.  
“Umm Miss Luthor you have a lunch appointment with Miss Dan...”  
“Cancel it.” Lena cut her off moving back around her desk and sitting down in front of her lap top her attention now completely on the figures in front of her.  
Jess floundered for a moment, then seemed to realise she had been dismissed and hurried from the room.  
Normally Lena would feel bad for Making Jess fluster like that but the cold mask of indifference was still firmly in place, her work was what was important she didn’t need anything else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kara turned up at 1:30 Lena had just finished her meeting with the Salzburg lab and it had not gone well putting her already bad mood into a worse one.  
She burst in as she had done before Lena had given her free access Jess rushing in behind her. “I’m sorry miss Luthor, I know you said no one was to disturb you ... she’s just really fast..”  
“I just need 5 minutes Lena.”  
“It’s fine Jess. “ Lena hadn’t looked up from her computer during the whole exchange. As Jess made to leave she looked up past Kara. “Oh and Jess please take Miss Danvers off the security list. She can make an appointment like everyone else from now on.”  
Lena noticed Kara’s head drop a part of her wanted to take it back but she ignored it turning her attention back to her computer.  
“Lena...”  
“What do you want Kara I’m busy.”  
Again Kara looked hurt and again Lena pushed her bad feelings down. Kara had lied to her and made a fool of her.  
“I brought your jacket ..”  
“Thank you. You can just leave it on the chair. “ Lena waved vaguely still not looking up.  
“For Rao’s sake Lena will at least look at me?!” Kara’s voice rose, This shocked Lena so much that she actually did look up. She took in Kara for the first time and her heart clenched painfully. Kara looked awful she was pail and looked like she hadn’t slept, her eyes seemed puffy and slightly red and as Lena took in her appearance she even noticed she had not buttoned up her shirt right leaving her collar slightly askew. Lena stood, her first instinct to comfort the other woman, then she remembered what was under that shirt and how Kara had lied to her and she stopped.  
“You’ve got 5 minutes” she said slightly softer that before.  
Kara took a deep breath  
“I want you to know I didn’t lie to you because you’re a Luthor or because I don’t trust you.”  
Lena scoffed but didn’t turn away  
“I mean it Lena, at first it was because of security, the organisation I work for wouldn’t let me tell you. But then it was more than that. you just knew me as Kara you treated me like Kara and you believed in me right from the start. You know you were the first person who really made me think I could make it as a reporter. I was your hero not Supergirl.” Lena could feel her mask slipping but she made sure not to let it show keeping her arms crossed as she listened to Kara.  
“All of the others Winn, James, Mon-El sometimes even Alex they all seemed to expect Supergirl to be around even when I was just Kara. Then after Mon-El left and we started spending so much time together I realised the feelings I have for you were more...”  
At the mention of Mon-El Lena stiffened again.  
“So if Mon-El hadn’t left what would have happened?” She interrupted  
Kara looked confused “what do you mean?”  
“If he’d stayed you never would’ve developed feelings for me and you would have kept me in the dark, kept lying to me...”  
“No Lena that’s not what I’m saying..”  
“Then what are you saying? Because as far as I can see I’m the only one who got left out, the last in line as always.”  
“No Lena ..”  
“Were you all laughing at my ignorance and stupidity?”  
“Please Lena ... it was never like that I care about you I’ve always cared about you. I can’t say what would’ve happened but I hated lying to you I wanted to tell you the truth. But I was a coward I didn’t want you to hate me. I couldn’t stand the thought of you not being in my life. I thought it’s because you were my best friend but it’s more than that it’s always been more than that. I’m sorry I was selfish.”  
Part of Lena wanted to put her arms around Kara tell her she was forgiven. She wanted Feel Kara’s warmth, hold her close , to feel safe. But that cold hardened part of her wouldn’t let it go; the hurt was still there.  
“How can I trust a single thing you say? You say you always had feelings for me but you were in Love with Mon-El you say you didn’t want to lie to me but you did for two years Kara. How can I trust that you’re even telling me the truth now?”  
Kara looked hurt and confused she opened her mouth presumably to argue back but the intercom interrupted. Jess’s hesitant voice came through the speaker  
“Sorry Miss Luthor Dr Jasper and the lab techs you asked for are in the meeting room when your ready.”  
“Thank you Jess” Lena closed the intercom and turned away from Kara again.  
“You need to leave.”  
“Please Lena we need to talk more. Can I come by tonight?”  
“No”  
“Lena, please I’m not going to give up on this I know I hurt you but I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. Please see me later.”  
“I can’t “  
“Lena please just..”  
“No Kara I can’t I’m leaving tonight for Salzburg.”  
“Oh how long for?”  
“Maybe three weeks maybe six months I don’t know yet..”  
Kara looked stunned  
“Six months? Ok well I’ll wait or I could come and see you.”  
“In Salzburg?” Lena scoffed  
“Yeah it wouldn’t take me long flying..”  
But Kara had said the wrong thing Lena stiffened at the reminder of Kara and her powers of flight the mask that had been slowly slipping away was back  
“No there’s no point, there really is nothing left to say.” She turned to Kara  
“Please Miss Danvers I’m late for a meeting you can see yourself out.”  
She brushed past Kara towards the door as her hand rested on the handle Kara spoke.  
“I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but I’m not lying now, not about who I am or my feelings. I know you don’t want to believe me but I always believed in you; I never doubted you, never thought you were what people said. I looked in your eyes and I knew who you were and that you were good. I never gave up on you even when you’d given up on yourself, please don’t give up on me on what we could be. I..I love you.”  
Lena paused her head was screaming at her to turn around, to let Kara pknow that she would always believe in her that she loved her too. But she didn’t, she opened the door and stepped through without looking back. As the door clicked shut she thought she heard a sob she ignored it and hurried away to her meeting.


	2. Chapter 2  Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one but an important one for Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad some of you liked the first chapter here’s another short one I’ll try to update again soon. Again apologies for spelling/grammar

Lena has been a Luthor since she was 4 years old. Groomed to be cold and shut shut off from her feelings. Hurt and regret we’re not things that Affected Luthors, these feelings implied mistakes and Luthors did not make mistakes.   
Mistakes were for those lesser than them and, in the case of her brother and adopted mother, they believed this was everyone who was not them. They did not seek to find what might have gone wrong, only revenge for those who they saw had wronged them. Thankfully Lena had managed to bypass this particular brand of narcissism, but she had so much practice hiding her true feelings it almost came naturally.   
Her dreams however, were a different matter. Nearly Every night she found herself transported back to that moment; Kara opening her shirt to show the S symbol, the intense hurt and humiliation seemed worse every time. Then she would be in her office listening to a sobbing Kara begging for forgiveness and each time she would walk out and close the door, even though her own heart was breaking at the sound. Every night it played over and over and every morning she would push the emotions away.   
She distracted herself by throwing herself into work. So much so that the re-working of the Salzburg office and labs was almost complete after only two weeks. It became clear three days into the third week that Lena was no longer needed. The experiments were back on track and the she had found the reason for the difficulties and Fired him.   
With work at a minimum in Salzburg Lena was finding it harder to distract herself which made it harder to keep her feelings in the boxes she had so carefully constructed. This meant she had turned to her other form of distraction; scotch.   
She woke on Friday Morning with her head pounding, her throat raw and She was still in her work clothes. although she did not remember her dreams when she drank the lingering feeling of sadness and dread told her she had not escaped her night time terrors.   
Scrubbing a hand over her face Lena sighed, realisation finally dawning; she could no longer run away from her problems.   
“Time to go home” she said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3 Turn Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to National City and running into an angry Alex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a bit late I’ve had trouble with this chapter and decided to split it into 2 so it’s not very long sorry about that. Also Alex seems like a bit of a bitch and doesn’t get a good rap in this fic. I love Alex but I needed someone to be that person and it had to be her unfortunately. Hope you like it anyway.  
> Sorry for the mistakes.

A few hours later Lena finally found herself alone in her private cabin in first class. In one hand she held an untouched glass of Scotch in the other she held her personal mobile. 

She had purposely not looked at the phone since she had left Kara in her office and now as she stared down at it her heart thudded wildly in her chest. Finally she downed the Drink and unlocked the phone. 

There was only one text from Kara it simply said  
“I’m sorry”

Lena stared at the text and found herself disappointed.  
“What were you expecting? A full explanation that would satisfy you and make everything better?”

She had walked away from Kara and basically said she didn’t want anything to do with her.....  
but still something didn’t feel right to Lena. 

The last thing Kara has said to her was that she wasn’t going to give up? One text didn’t feel like a person that was ready to fight for her. 

Lena sighed, internally berating herself. She had left, she had told Kara not to bother her, she had no right to feel angry or upset that Kara had respected her wishes. All the same something didn’t sit right with Lena it didn’t feel like ‘her Kara’.....  
That thought shocked Lena; after everything she still thought of Kara as hers ....and she was Kara’s. 

She swiped angrily at the tears that had formed in her eyes, the swirling contrast of emotions churned inside her. She desperately wanted to hate Kara but as the initial anger was fading, it left hurt and sadness but mostly she felt an overwhelming feeling of longing. And now she was also starting to feel a small prickling of unease. 

She stared at her phone fingers tapping restlessly on her knee, lip worrying between her teeth.  
“Get it together Luthor.” She huffed  
There could be a million reasons Kara hadn’t sent more texts or tried to call. 

Maybe there was a big mission for Supergirl that had kept her busy or a big story at work or maybe her phone had broken.  
“Maybe she gave up on me.”  
Even as she voiced her fear out loud it felt wrong, the Kara she knew wouldn’t give up so easily. With this thought she felt the first gnawing of fear settle in her stomach.

Then Another image flashed through her head; of Kara opening her shirt to show the El crest and hot feeling of anger and humiliation tingled across her head. Maybe she really didn’t know Kara at all? 

Yet that unease remained and she clenched her fists in frustration. She Was going round in circles, so before she could second guess herself again she wrote out a text  
“I’m coming back to National City, I’d like to talk.”  
She sent it as soon as she’d finished the last word knowing otherwise she’d overthink it. 

For the rest of the flight she tried to distract herself but her mind and her hand kept wandering back to her phone. Her message was showing delivered but not read and every time Lena looked and saw this, her stomach knotted tighter. 

Unable to distract herself and with sleep evading her completely, by the time her flight landed Lena was mess and wound up tighter than spring. 

As she stepped off the plane into the bright sunshine she had already made up her mind to go home freshen up then go round to see Kara  
“I won’t sleep until I’ve seen her.” She mumbled to herself her eyes still firmly glued to her phone. The message still showing unread. 

“Miss Luthor, we’d like to speak to you .”  
Lena startled at the unexpected voice. Her security team gathering closer to her. She held up her hand as she recognised Alex Danvers and Director Henshaw both making their way towards her. Her already twisted stomach lurched but outwardly her CEO mask slipped into place she smiled politely. 

“Agent Danvers, Director Henshaw to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Like you don’t know...” Alex took a step forward but was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm from the Director. 

Lena took in Alex’s appearance; she looked like she hadn’t slept in a week, her body was tense and rigid and there was was a burning anger in her eyes that was currently directed at Lena. She turned her attention to Director Henshaw who had stepped forward hands out in a placating gesture. 

“Please Miss Luthor we need your help if you could just come with us ...”  
Immediately her security team stepped closer to her, she held up a hand as Damien, her head of security reached for his holster.  
“I don’t know what you’re accusing me of but I’ll need my lawyer present if you want to...”  
“You’re Lawyer? Are you Fucking kidding me!”  
Alex lunged forward managing to get a hit on Damien before J’on pulled her back. Lena couldn’t help being mildly impressed Damien was military trained, this training shone through however when instead of retaliating he barked the order to get her away whilst he immediately unholstered his weapon pointing it at the two agents. J’on held his hand up.  
“Please Miss Luthor we’re not here to accuse you..” but Alex cut him off  
“To hell with that! where is she what have you done with her?”  
Lena stopped dead; cold dread running through her as she once again held up her hand for the men to stop, she turned looking straight at Alex.  
“What are you talking about?”  
There were tears in Alex’s eyes. “Ka..Supergirl is missing!”  
Lena’s heart thundered and her ears filled with a strange white noise, 

“I know she told you and I know how you took it so...”  
Lena was pulled back to reality by this comment and she felt anger come to her defence.  
“So you assume as revenge I have ... done what exactly?!”  
Lena was trying hard not to keep her voice calm but worry made the last bit come out as a shout. 

“No one is accusing you of anything but we need your help.”  
J’onn stepped in front of Alex.  
“You were the last person she talked to as far as we can see.”  
“So you assume I kidnapped her?”  
“No, not at all.” Alex scoffed but J’onn ignored her

“We need your help, We’ve exhausted all other avenues. If we had a clearer picture of Supergirl’s last movements, it might help with the search.”

Lena was about to refuse. She wanted to rush to her car and start her own undoubtably (she thought) more thorough and better resourced search. Then she saw the look in J’onn’s eyes he was more than just concerned, he was scared. 

Lena’s own throat constricted, she was being selfish, Kara needed her and so did her family. She looked away from J’onn, not able to deal with his fear for Kara, on top of her own. She gave a curt nod and some of the tension seemed to dissipate. Than Alex stepped forward and Lena could feel the anger coming off her in waves. 

“The car is this way.” She almost spat. Lena turned to stare at the red head. 

“I’ll take my own car we can follow you.” She replied, matching Alex’s challenging stare. 

Alex’s cheeks flushed with anger and once again J’onn had to hold her back. 

“This isn’t helping Alex.” He said in a low voice. Alex didn’t take her eyes away from Lena’s as she shook off J’ohn’s restraining hand and for a moment Lena thought Alex would go for her. Both she and her security team tensed but Alex turned sharply and walked away

“Tell your driver to keep up Luthor we cannot waste anymore time!” She threw the remark over her shoulder. 

Lena let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding. Regaining her composure she nodded to J’ohn and continued to her car at a far more hurried pace.


	4. Chapter 4 The Blame Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angry Alex and some hard truths for Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s late again life had been crazy. I was hoping this would be a longer chapter but I want to get it out so I can get onto the next bit without worrying coz then I get the writers block. Anyway I’ve not been over this chapter as much so I’m so sorry for the spelling and grammer enjoy. 
> 
> Ps thank you for the nice comments and kudos it keeps me going knowing at least a few people are enjoying it.

Lena had thought she would be shown into an interrogation room, so had been surprised when J’onn had led her to a meeting room with a large table covered in reports. A board with pictures and notes about Kara was set at the back of the room and at the end of the table an extremely tired and stressed Winn Schott sat glued to a laptop. 

As She sat down she observed the other DEO agents through the large glass windows. Most looked tired and strained, Lena hadn’t missed the stares sent her way most accusatory but some seemed almost hopeful. 

That seemed to worry her more than the hostility, if they were pinning their hopes on her being able to give them the key to finding Kara then they really did have little or nothing to go on. The knot in her stomach tightened and she fought off the waves of fear that threatened to overwhelm her. 

She turned her attention instead to Alex and J’onn who were outside arguing, they were both slightly turned away from her so she couldn’t lip read but from the gestures Alex was making towards the meeting room where she was sat, she could guess they were arguing about her. 

She sighed and looked away, her frustration starting to show. If she’d walked away she’d already be starting her search, instead she was here in place full of people that hated and mistrusted her despite all she had done to help Supergirl and the DEO. 

A wave of sadness washed over Lena as she thought about the last time she’d been here helping Supergirl .... 

‘Not Supergirl - Kara ... but Kara is Supergirl’ she thought.

Lena stood up abruptly she wasn’t able to deal with those emotions right now. 

She thought about walking out, but then her eyes fell on Winn who hadn’t even looked up since she walked in. She walked up and peered over his shoulder, he appeared to be looking at some kind of code. 

“What kind of programme is that?”

Winn practically jumped out of his seat. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you...Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine, it’s fine ... sorry I didn’t hear you come in....” Winn swiped a hand over his face and looked up. He swiftly did a double take, clearly not expecting to see Lena. 

“Miss Luthor? Lena? ...umm”  
He stuttered clearly trying to find something to say as he looked around the room. 

“Where’s Alex and J’onn.” He finally asked

“They’re outside .. arguing ... about me”

“Hmm. Yeah..” Winn looked away rubbing the back of his neck.   
“Alex is ....I mean she’s worried....”

“Well she not the only one” Lena anger flared before she could stop it.   
“I’m sorry I’ve not had much sleep..”

“None of is have had any sleep Luthor...” Alex interrupted from the doorway, J’onn stood behind her. 

“Alex..” J’onn said in a warning tone, Alex looked like she wanted to say more but she kept her council as J’onn stepped past her a gestured for Lena to sit down. 

“Miss Luthor, we really need to know Supergirl’s last movements ...”

“You mean Kara’s last movements?”

Alex and J’onn shared a look. Alex’s jaw tensed and she looked away. 

“We know she went to see you the day she disappeared.” J’onn continued   
“Can you tell us what happened?”

Lena looked away  
“We argued ... I ... I told her I didn’t want to see her again.”

Alex scoffed but Lena carried on 

“When I left she was in my office”

“You don’t know where she went after that?”

“No I was in a meeting for most of the afternoon, I didn’t see her after that. I left for Salzburg the same day.”

“How Convenient.” Alex’s voice dripped sarcasm. 

Lena turned to look at the redhead.

“You can look the CCTV from my office if you don’t believe me.”

Alex held her gaze but out of the corner of her eye she saw Winn shift uncomfortably. 

“We’ve already got the CCTV.” She almost sneered, Lena didn’t miss a beat

“Of course you did and I’m sure you got the appropriate warrants too?” 

Alex face went red she leaned forward pointing her finger at Lena. 

“Were a government agency.”

“So you’re above the Law?”

“The proper paperwork was filed.” Alex gritted through her teeth. 

“So I’ll assume my legal team was informed?” 

“You think we were going to give you a chance to doctor the evidence? My sister - Supergirl is missing and the last person she spoke to was you ... a Luthor.” She spat out the last word like it was a swear word. 

“If you really think it was me why have you waited this long? It’s been over 3 weeks?! What have you been doing apart from spying on me trying to find evidence that isn’t there?!”

Lena was on her feet now pacing, her voice getting louder the more she went on. Frustration and hurt fuelling her anger. She had thought Alex was starting to like her, that they could have been friends. The fact that she could so easily go back to judging her because of her last name was a hurtful reminder to Lena how easily friends would betray you. 

An image of Kara opening her shirt to show the crest flashed in her mind, then just as quickly she heard Kara’s sob as she had walked out of her office. Lena stopped pacing and stared across the room, suddenly realising no one had answered her. 

Alex had turned away J’onn was talking to her quietly. She turned to Winn questioningly. 

He shifted and sighed deeply  
“We haven’t been looking for three weeks.”

Lena was taken aback  
“What? What do you mean?! Why the hell not?!”

“She sent a text” Alex turned around her voice lower now unshed tears in her eyes. 

“A Text? So I wasn’t the last person she spoke to?”

“We think the text wasn’t from Kara.” J’onn said 

“What did it say? Who did she send it to?”

“She sent it to me.” Alex answered

“It just said she needed to get away for a while. ... I thought ... I knew she was upset after the way you reacted.” 

Lena bristled slightly but as Alex continued there was none of the anger or accusation from a moment before. 

“I knew she was going to see you. I thought it must not have gone well after I got the text..I tried to call but she wasn’t picking up... I thought ... I was trying to be supportive .. I left it a few days.... and even after that I thought she’d just gone away. Usually she she’d go to Midvale or visit some of her college friends but no one had heard from her. I still just thought she’d flown off somewhere until .... I went to her apartment and she’d not packed a bag or ... I should have known .. I should’ve known sooner!”

Alex looked up, tears now falling In earnest. J’onn stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. A wave of sadness washed over Lena for Alex as she recognised her guilt. Watching J’onn comfort her also left her with a feeling of longing and loneliness; there was no one here to comfort her and in that moment, watching the two of them, intensified the aching hole which had been Karas presence. 

She cleared her throat.   
“I ... I can show you the CCTV...”

“I told you we already...” Alex began but Lena cut her off. 

“No, not the LCorp footage my personal footage.”   
They all stared at her. 

“I knew it!” Winn Shouted making Lena jump and all eyes to turn to him. He went Red.   
“Sorry, I just knew there was another feed in there it didn’t make sense the way the electrics ... “ he stopped as Lena raised her eyebrows. 

“Sorry that’s irrelevant please continue.”

Lena turned back to J’onn and Alex.   
“After all the attacks I had my own CCTV feed installed around LCORP including my office. Only three people have the passcode it’s rigged so if I say a trigger word my security team are alerted.”

Winn stood up. 

“Here you can use my laptop.”

She waved him away.   
“No it won’t work it needs to be from my laptop.” She made to head out of the door but Alex stood in her way again. 

“No way you’re leaving alone, where’s the laptop?”

Lena sighed “we’ve wasted enough time Alex. Kara is out there I can help, just let me.”   
Alex stared at her unconvinced.   
“Fine! It’s in my car but my driver won’t let you in. Winn can go with me.”

“That’s fine.” J’onn spoke up before Alex could interject. 

Lena gave him a nod and headed out of the door Winn hot on her heels. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lena tapped in her password and answered the security questions to log into her CCTV. She scanned through the files and opened the one with the date of Kara’s visit. She took a deep breath as she scanned through the footage knowing that she would have to relive that argument with three people watching. She felt her stoic Luthor mask slip into place almost automatically as she reached the correct time stamp. 

She tried to fast forward through her and Kara’s interaction but this time J’onn stopped her. 

“I know this is difficult but we need to have the full picture.”

“I told you we argued I fail to see...”

“Please Miss Luthor.” He said setting a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

She chanced a sideward glance at Winn, he smiled encouragingly. Ignoring the huffing noise from Alex Lena pressed play. 

She felt slightly detached watching the argument unfold on the screen. Alex stood up and began pacing angrily as Kara’s declaration of Love was met with Lena’s cold reaction. 

Lena barely noticed Alex, her hands clenching so tightly in her lap her fingernails were digging painfully into her palms. She knew what was coming... She had thought that the sound of Kara’s sob, which had haunted her dreams, couldn’t get any worse. That was until she saw her reaction that went along with the sob. 

Kara’s hand rested on the door like she could feel Lena behind the door, Lena wondered if she was using her x-ray vision and had seen her hesitate. Then Kara hung her head and clutched at her stomach like she was in pain.

Alex gasped and stepped closer to the screen. 

They watched as Kara turned, tears streaming down her face; the sob tore from her throat as she slid down to the floor. 

In that moment Lena understood Kara’s Love for her and the how heavy the guilt of lying to her had been. Lena’s own heart broke and a single tear traced its way down her cheek. 

Lena stared at the screen refusing to look away even though it felt like she was being clawed at from the inside out. She took the pain, at this point it felt like a punishment she deserved and she allowed no more tears to fall. They needed to find out where Kara was and they she would be no help as a blubbering mess. 

Her analytical mind kicked into gear as the CCTV continued. She leaned forward as she took in every detail of Kara sat on the floor tears flowing freely down her face. But something had changed, Lena could see it. It was only a slight shift but Kara head tilted, she stayed where she was but Lena could see she had stiffened like she was on alert. 

Then the sound of a phone buzzing roused Kara. She pulled it deftly out of her pocket but before she could answer the phone stopped ringing. Kara’s eyes widened as she stared at the phone. 

The next second there was a blur of red and blue and Kara was gone.


	5. Chapter 5 Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena needs to find answers will the CCTV help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been on holiday so sorry this is late I’ve hardly had any time to edit so apologies for mistakes. I’ll go back over it later and correct but I wanted you to have something and not think I’d abandoned the story. Don’t worry I’m not going to drag it out too long we’ll get the girl back soon xx

Lena stared at the screen, it was the first time she’d seen Kara ‘change’ into Supergirl. It somehow made it more real and it unnerved her. She felt again the humiliation of not realising it sooner echos of Kara, things she had said and done flashed through Lena’s mind. 

“I flew here on a bus.”  
Lena shook her head, surprisingly she felt her anger ebbing away. Kara had tried to do the right thing and Lena had .....

No she didn’t have time to analyse that, she shut the emotions away in the box marked guilt and looked away from the laptop. 

As she had suspected Alex looked furious. 

“You left her.”

Lena ignored the redhead   
“She heard something.”

“Well yeah it was her phone...” Winn started to reply 

“No “ Lena cut him off “it was before that she heard something that put her on alert.”

“What?!?” Alex scoffed “how do you know that.”

With far more calm than she felt Lena scrolled back through the footage to where she had first noticed Kara move. 

“There! You see she tilted her head and blinked her eyes ...”

“Blinked her eyes?” Alex said incredulously 

“Yes like she was Was listening to something.” Lena knew she wasn’t making sense to any of the people round the table, but she was so sure she was right. 

She had seen Kara do something similar she had ‘accidentally’ overheard something funny when they were in the park or in a restaurant. She would always laugh and whisper to Lena who would always laugh too and marvel at Kara’s excellent hearing.

“That’s her Supergirl phone.”  
Lena snapped back to the conversation as Alex spoke. 

“Who has that number?” She asked

“Not many people.” Alex evaded

“How many is not many.”

“I have it, Alex obviously and J’onn and Vasquez.” Winn Said offhandedly as he sat back down at his laptop. 

“We need to look at all of your phones.” Lena turned to J’onn who nodded. Alex looked annoyed but Winn cut in again. 

“Yes that’s good, I can try to see if I can trace who called her.”

J’onn reached into his pocket and handed his phone over to Winn and after a beat Alex handed hers over too.

“I’ll speak to Vasquez” Alex left the room 

Winn began Plugging the phones into his laptop and typing furiously. 

Lena looked up to see J’onn looking at her with sad eyes. 

“Miss Luthor...” he began 

Lena sighed “Director I know we’re in a more formal setting but you can still call me Lena.” She thought of the few times they’d both been at games nights with Kara it was a bittersweet memory. 

He smiled a little and she wondered if he was also thinking of those nights “Thank you for your help Lena, I know this wasn’t easy for you.”

Lena returned his smile “Thankyou Director..”

“It’s J’onn, Lena.” He smiled again 

“J’onn I... there’s more we can do.. more I can do...” she began to ramble suddenly worried that they were going to tell her to leave. Although she knew she had the resources to conduct her own search, it was suddenly something she didn’t want to do alone. 

“Lena I’m aware of the resources you have at your disposal...” Lena opened her mouth to protest but J’onn held up a placating hand.   
“It was one of the reasons I wanted you to help with the search.”

“I ... Really?” Lena said feeling a bit lost for words. 

“Yes and I know how much you mean to Kara and how much she means to you. So despite protests from some parties...”

Lena scoffed and raised her eyebrows. J’onn sighed. 

“You have to remember Alex has lost her sister, the person she has spent her life protecting she’s blaming herself.”

“Funny feels a lot like she’s blaming me.” Lena huffed. 

“No she scared and...”

Suddenly the topic of their conversation burst into the room, cutting J’onn off mid sentence. 

“Vasquez’s phone is missing!”  
J’onn tuned sharply and Winn looked up so quickly he seemed to crick his neck. 

Alex rushed on never moving out of the doorway. 

“She said she had it this morning, she used it to call me about the raid on the docs.”

“Was she at the raid?” J’onn asked heading towards the door 

“Yes. It must have been taken when she was there!”

Winn stood up

“I have trackers in all those phones it will work even if the phone is off. I just have to get to my station console. “ 

Lena watched as all three headed out. She made to follow then stopped. It felt too easy, she looked back at her own laptop. 

Then Winn turned back.   
“Lena, can you hack the docs CCTV?”

She looked at him eyebrow raised.   
“Of course.”

He grinned  
“Use my laptop.”

Lena turned, her mind temporary taken away from the LCorp video. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lena’s vision blurred slightly she tracked back through the Dockyard CCTV for the seventh time. The dockyard cameras were old and the images were grainy, but after watching a couple of times Lena had managed to spot the mobile clipped to agent Vasquez’s belt as she wandered around. 

There were only three cameras on that side of the dock. Lena had all three angles set on the one screen,but there were a number of ‘blind spots’ which unfortunately Vasquez disappeared into a number of times. Lena ,however had managed to pinpoint a section where she thought the phone had gone missing. She just needed to go through a ten minute time span frame by frame....

She jumped as her phone vibrated against the table loudly. She snatched up the phone disappointed when she saw Sam’s name flash on the screen. Then she felt guilty, she’d not spoken to Sam since she got back. 

“Hey Sam..” Lena answered wearily 

“Oh thank God you’re alive! I’ve called you ten times! Damien said you were taken away by the FBI? What happened?”

“Woah Sam calm down I’m fine the FBI didn’t take me away. I’m helping them with ..umm something. “

“Why didn’t you call? Damien said you wouldn’t let him go with you!”

“I’m at government facility Sam.”

“Exactly!”

Lena laughed, after Kara, Sam was a fierce defender of Lena. 

“I’m not under arrest, I can leave any time I promise. It’s just like all the other times I’ve helped.”

“You’re helping Supergirl?” Sam said sounding slightly relieved. 

“Umm yes...at least I’m trying.” Lena said sadly

“Oh ok.” Sam went quiet for a moment 

“Is um is Alex there?” She asked quietly 

“She was, I mean yes she’s here just not with me right now.” Silently Lena added a ‘Thank Goodness’. She’d had enough of Alex and her projected guilt. 

“Why?” Lena asked curiously. Sam had been along to a few of the games nights and Despite often being distracted by Kara and their continuous flirting, Lena was aware of the shy glances and smiles that had been exchanged between Sam and Alex. 

“She just ...we haven’t spoken. She’s not returning my calls.”

Lena felt guilty that she couldn’t tell Sam the truth and began pacing. 

“There’s a lot going on here Sam. I’m sure she’s just busy and....” Lena stopped as she turned something on the computer screen catching her eye. The video had been playing whilst she talked. Lena paused it, scrolled back and played again. A shadow flitted across each screen just as Vasquez moved out of shot.   
“Lena ...Lena! Are you there?!” Sam’s worried voice cut through her musings. 

“Sorry yes, look. I’ve got to go give my love to Ruby .. “ Lena hung up her eyes still glued to the screen. The shadow moved so fast that it barely registered even when she slowed to frame by frame. She closed the laptop and headed out to find Winn. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	6. Chapter 6 Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More analysis gets Lena closer to the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.... don’t hate me. I’m sure some of you will guess who it is though.   
> I just wanted to say thank you to those who have left Kudos and especially to those couple of you who have left notes on each chapter it really keeps a me going. This story has morphed and changed so many times in my head. I know where it’s started and I know where it’s going but the bit in the middle is a journey for me too so I hope I do it justice and I’m glad some of you are enjoying the ride!

“There!” Lena paused the video again. It was up on the large screen, Winn was squinting at it frowning. 

“You see it?”

“Yeah yeah I see it I’m just not sure what it is.”

“It’s a shadow.”

“Yes I know, but of what?”

“It’s alien whatever it is. look how fast it moves”

“It could be anything though! Maybe a bird ... or a plane?”

“Seriously Winn?”

“Ok those were bad examples. Did I mention I’ve not slept? But come on, this could be anything Lena.”

Not ready to give up, Lena sat down at the console and began typing furiously and the screen changed. 

“Woah what’s that!? what are you doing?”

“Calm down it’s just a program I added last time.”

“You added a program?”

“Well I actually just updated one you already had, for facial recognition.”

“Ok... skipping over the fact that you hacked the system. What good will facial recognition do?”

“I didn’t hack! You gave me access”

“Pretty sure not *that* much access.” Winn muttered. 

Lena rolled her eyes then smiled as she entered in the last setting. 

“I just upgraded, so it doesn’t just recognise faces but other things like hight, build, the way a person or alien moves. And it will also give you other information like if someone is carrying an injury or illness, Where they are from or, in the case of aliens, what species they are.” She looked over at Winn whose eye were wide. 

“You use this at LCorp? Is that legal?.”

She sighed “It’s only used IN our buildings and the more advanced settings are only used in the labs. It’s just extra security.”

“Ok but I still don’t see...”

He was cut off as a number of images and calculations starting running over the CCTV Video images. As he looked down a list was appearing on the smaller screen. 

“I’ve adjusted it to analyse the shadow and its movement and cross reference it with all the information we have on aliens. “

“Lena....you’re beginning to sound...”

“I’m not being prejudiced! it will tell me if it’s human too. I’m right about this Winn I know I am.” She looked at Winn and he was taken aback by the sincere intensity in her eyes. He simply nodded and they stood together in silence watching the computer analysis do its work. 

“How long will it take?”

Lena looked closer at the screen and sighed   
“A while, There’s a lot of data to analyse and not much to go on.” 

“Ok, you wanna get some coffee?”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Winn had actually managed to find some half decent coffee in one of the break rooms, half way into her second cup Lena began to feel more awake. She looked around the room, suddenly realising it was rather empty. 

“Where is everyone?”

“Oh they went to find the phone.” He said his eyes still on the screen. 

“Wait what ? There was a signal?”

Winn looked up “Oh no. whoever it is disabled the tracker live feed, but I traced the last place it was before that.”

“Where was it?”

“Last place it pinged was CatCo.” Winn replied almost offhandedly. 

“What?!? Why didn’t anyone tell me? I should go!”

“Why?”

“Why?! Winn I own CatCo.”

“Lena the phone probably isn’t there, I think J’onn only went to look give the team something to do.”

“That’s not the point. It’s my business I should’ve been told ... I need to go.”

She turned. 

“Lena..” Winn began

“When did they leave? ...”

“Lena!”

“Where’s my phone? I need to call James...”

“LENA!” Winn shouted, she stopped and turned to him, the frustration written all over her face.

“What Winn? What could you say that ...”

“The program has finished.”

“It’s ... wait what? so soon...” Lena looked at Winn his face was pale. Lena’s stomach clenched as she walked over to the screen and looked at the name flashing up. She felt the blood drain from her own face. 

Winn spoke in a shaky Voice. 

“Maybe its a mistake?”

Lena tapped on the console going over the data. 

“No it’s all correct.”

Winn nodded “I need to call Alex and J’onn”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	7. Chapter 7 Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kidnapper is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess? Congrats to theaxmarksthespot who got the clue. This is just a short update I’m afraid But I hope to get the next one out before the end of the week as long as nothing goes wrong 😬  
> Thanks again for all the comments and Kudos xx

Alex, J’onn and Winn stood staring at the screen. 

“It’s wrong.” Alex stated emphatically 

“It’s not wrong!” Lena replied hurrying up behind them with her own laptop in her hand. 

Alex turned to her “it’s just a shadow there’s no way you can get accurate information just from that!”

“I knew you’d say that so I got more data.”

She began hooking up her laptop to the big screen. The LCorp CCTV flashed up on the screen. 

“Remember how I thought Kara heard something? I went back and looked... and she didn’t just look like she heard something she’s confused about it...”

“Lena..” Alex said in a warning tone, but Lena wasn’t listening she was scrolling through the video zooming in on Kara’s face. 

“So it’s she’s clearly hearing something or someone she’s not expecting..”

“Lena!” Alex said again the frustration and anger clearly showing. still Lena ignored her and even Winn and J’onn were glued to the screen. 

“So I decided to concentrate on her phone! you can’t see it from this angle but ....”

“LENA THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY SUPERMAN KIDNAPPED KARA!” Alex yelled finally letting out her anger. 

“Alex..” J’onn began

“NO!” She cut him off “Don’t tell me to calm down! This is ridiculous, she’s going to lead us on a wild goose chase and meanwhile Kara is out there going through God knows what! Has anyone even though she’s doing this on purpose!!”

Lena felt white hot rage wash over her body. Her brain automatically turning to ‘Luthor Mode’ she had a cutting reply ready but surprisingly, Winn stepped in.

“Alex you need to calm down and stop blaming Lena! we’ve gotten further in the last 24 hours than we have in the last week....” he trailed off losing his nerve as Alex turned her angry stare on him   
“I think we should hear her out..” he said in a rather smaller voice. 

Lena felt a rush of affection for Winn and with some effort she kept the biting remark to herself. Instead she wordlessly changed the image. 

The stilled image was a close up of the highly polished doorknob which just about reflected the screen on the phone. It was blurry but the words could just be made out. 

‘CUZ’


	8. Chapter 8 Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has the answers she just has to make people listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’m not going to make any statements about when a chapter will be out again when Ive not written it because it just jinxed it. I’m so sorry this took so long I had an awful case of writers block. I deleted and re-wrote this chapter several times and I’m still not massively happy with it but here it is... please be gentle. To make up for it I have written the next chapter already hooray so this will be out some time tomorrow as soon as I’ve checked it. Thank you to everyone who left Kudos and comments and have stuck with this story. I hope I’ve not let you guys down xx

Alex stood stunned and Lena felt a slight feeling of satisfaction. There was moment of complete silence that seemed to stretch on, then everyone started moving and talking at once. 

J’onn began shouting instructions to agents who began to organise themselves swiftly and efficiently. 

At the same time Alex pulled out her phone and began dialling. She walked away but Not before Lena heard 

“Lois it’s Alex Danvers....”

Lena’s eyes widened as she turned to Winn,

“Did she say Lois? As in Lois Lane....why....oh...” the penny dropped as Lena put the pieces together. 

Lena opened her mouth to say more but she was cut off by J’onn

“Vasquez get your team together we’re in the conference room in 5 minutes!” He turned to Winn

“Winn get all the info you can, meet us in there.”

For a second Lena thought he would brush right past her but he turned to her his eyes serious. 

“Lena we could use your input.”

She smiled “of course.”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Three hours later found Lena pacing up and down her office no longer smiling. She was angry and frustrated. 

She had shown the images to the room of disbelieving agents, she had answered questions and listened to a highly distressed Lois Lane who Alex had patched in over the phone. She kept insisting they had it wrong, superman was away off world helping aliens refugees on a plant at the other side of the galaxy and she had spoken to him less than a week ago. He wasn’t due back for at least another week. 

Lena had listened to this intently and began typing furiously on her console. She found what she needed in less than five minutes. 

She had interrupted a burly agent questioning whether the data could be “incorrect”.

“Superman’s ship came back a week before Supergirl went missing...”

“How do you know that?” Alex spat out. 

Lena was getting used to ignoring Alex’s scorn and sent her findings to the main screen. 

Satellite images showed the small ship entering earth’s atmosphere. 

“No,that’s impossible our satellites would have picked it up.” Winn said and Lena felt a stab of hurt as she looked at him. But his eyes were still trained on the screen looking thoughtful..  
“Unless ... but how would he get it? And why hasn’t it worked on this one?” He pointed at the screen.   
Lena felt a smile tug at her lips.   
“It’s an L-Corp satellite I have technology in place for all eventualities.”

“Are you two quite finished?” Alex huffed  
“Care to share what this is?” She gestured to the image. 

Lena turned but it was Winn that answered excitedly. 

“It’s definitely Superman’s ship, the energy signature is The same as pod he came to earth in and the one Supergirl did.” he said pointing to the coding running along the bottom of the screen. 

“But earth military satellites are set up to track any incoming alien ships.” J’onn interjected. 

“They are...” Lena said and all eyes turned to her.   
She tapped out a few commands and another string of data trailed across the screen.   
“The ship is projecting a scrambling signal.”  
at the confused looks Winn took over. 

“Its a sort of cloaking device except it distorts the satellite tracking system makes it think that the ship is just a small piece of rock .” 

“Where did it land?” Vazquez’s called up from the back.   
Lena typed again and the picture changed to a map showing a flashing dot.   
“Last signal indicates it came down in the artic.” 

A look passed between Alex And J’onn. 

“It has to be the fortress.” Said Alex J’onn nodded. 

“We’ll need two teams I’ll arrange the transport.” He said moving towards the door. Alex began barking orders after promising a very worried Lois that she would keep her in the loop. 

Lena watched this unfold feeling completely out of it. She turned to Winn who was pale.

“The fortress of solitude.” He whispered almost reverently then he shook his head and turned to Lena.   
“It’s Superman’s ....”

“I know what it is.” Lena cut him off. Winn looked puzzled   
“Lex.“ Lena said simply then shook her head, she didn’t want to think about her brother and his madness. 

Now, in her office, Lena tried to keep her own madness at bay as she recalled her argument with Alex. She had taken great pleasure in telling Lena that she could not go with them, despite her protests and arguments. 

Eventually J’onn had interjected and with sad eyes had told Lena that it was too dangerous for her. 

Lena hadn’t stayed to listen to further placations, she had stormed past Winn calling her driver to take her back to L-Corp. 

She seethed as remembered Alex’s triumphant look and suddenly she stopped her hand reaching for the phone, a plan forming In her mind. She was Lena Luthor, she had the technology and the contacts. If she wanted she could probably arrive at the fortress before the DEO. 

A soft knock sounded at her door and Winn’s head peeked round, Lena sighed. 

“How did you past security?” She asked not unkindly 

“I used my excellent hacking skills ... “ Lena raised an eyebrow and Winn sighed. 

“I called Sam, she called the guard to tell him to let me in. But I could’ve hacked if I wanted.” 

Lena chuckled “you called Sam at this hour? I’m sure she was very pleased.”

“Actually she seemed quite awake, she wanted to know what was going on she asked a lot of awkward questions. I felt bad I had to lie a bit. I think she knew ... I’m so bad at lying. “ He looked up at Lena with tired eyes. 

“Take a seat.” She said softly 

“Thanks.” He sat and ran his fingers through his hair. His head came to rest in his hands as he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. 

Lena looked between her phone and Winn. With a sigh she sat down next to Winn. He looked up and to her surprise there were tears in his eyes. Lena felt a little panicked, she was not good at emotions even with Kara she had found it difficult. She gently patted his shoulder hoping that was the right thing to do. 

“I was a shitty friend.” He finally said 

“I’m sure you weren’t and whatever you did I’m sure it wasn’t as bad as what I did.” Lena confessed. 

“We used to be really close. Then I told her I loved her and she just wanted to be friends and I behaved like ...like an asshole. She blamed herself and even though we made up things were never the same. I should’ve had more respect for her and our friendship.” 

“Well you can make it up to her when she gets back!” Lena said confidently. 

“But what if...”

Lena stood up abruptly “Don’t say it! Don’t even think it of course she’ll be back!” Lena cut him off angrily. “She has to be.” She said not knowing if she was trying to convince herself or Winn. 

At that moment Winn’s phone beeped. Lena whirled around as he pulled it out.  
She watched as a look of surprise and shock crossed his face. Lena felt the blood drain from her own face and panic began to tighten her chest. 

“What is it ..?” 

Winn continued to stare at his phone. 

“Winn!” Lena shouted desperately. 

“He found her..” Winn said quietly 

“Who found her? The team? They’re there already?” 

“No. Not the team J’onn he ... he went on ahead.” Winn seemed to come to his senses 

“ I have to go.” 

Lena stood too reaching for her car keys 

“I’m coming we’ll take my car!”

Winn just nodded like he’d expected her to say as much and they headed out of the door. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	9. Chapter 9 Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara returns but will she be the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for your patience I’m glad so many of you are enjoying this story. And it’s finally here our girl is back.

Lena gripped her steering wheel as she listened to Winn. 

“J’onn flew on ahead. It was supposed to be strictly reconnaissance.....” Winn trailed off still staring at his phone. 

“And? What happened?! Where is she. Is she ok?”

“ I don’t know! the message just said J’onn found Supergirl. And to get back.” 

“Have you tried calling?” 

“No one is picking up!”

“Lena pressed her foot down on the accelerator and as the knot in her stomach tightened again.”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

She had expected the DEO to be chaos but as she stepped into the main operating room an eerie quiet was settled over the room. 

Winn seemed to sense the atmosphere too his face a mask of worry as he silently led Lena down the halls of the DEO towards the Medical Bay. 

Lena’s heart thumped in her chest as the medical bay doors came closer making her want to turn and run away, just as this thought came to her a long drawn out scream came wailing down the hall, freezing Lena and Winn in their tracks. The scream came again it was a woman’s scream and she sounded terrified. 

“Kara...” Lena breathed. 

And then she was running as fast as she could, past Winn who was still hesitating, and through the door that led to the medical bay. 

Several people we’re there almost directly behind the door and she crashed into the back of a very shaken looking medic. She tried to push past impatiently, the screaming had stopped but had been replaced with a heartbreaking sobbing. Lena’s own throat tighten at the sound as she push at the backs that stood in her way. 

And then she was through and her breath caught as she stared at the sight. It was Kara, but not as Lena had ever seen her....not how she ever could have imagined her...

She was huddled in the corner of the room hair blond hair was limp and hung down lifelessly around her shoulders, her arms were up and her hands out as though trying to protect herself from imaginary blows. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was rocking back and forth sobbing and whispering something which Lena couldn’t quite catch. Lena couldn’t quite see her face but her arms and legs, were painfully thin almost skeletal and Lena gasped at the sight. 

Alex Danvers was crouched in front of her sister a few paces back, with both hands outstretched in a placating manner. She looked round when she heard Lena’s gasp and Her eyes flashed with pain and fury. 

“What is she doing here?” She growled quietly. Even this however seemed to frighten Kara further and she began to whimper. 

Lena started forward automatically wanting nothing more than to comfort the blonde. But Alex stood catching her hard on the shoulder stopping her progress. At this Lena stopped her own eyes flashing. 

Both women stared at each other; then, without taking her eyes off Lena’s Alex shouted. 

“Everyone out!” At the harsh sounds Karas whimpering became louder. Alex pushed Lena back and went to go to Kara. As all apart from J’onn and Winn left the room. 

“It’s ok Kara. I’m sorry. Everyone is going....it’s just us now.” She reached out again to touch her sister and Kara reared back standing up abruptly, back against the wall, eyes wide and darting around in absolute terror as she tried to get away from Alex’s reaching hand. 

“No no no no please stop stop!” Her whispered words now coming out as strangled cries.

Lena watched the scene unfold and as Kara stood she finally saw the other woman’s face. 

Like her arms and legs her face was painfully thin, her cheeks were hollowed, Her skin was paler than Lena had ever seen it. But it was her eyes that caught Lena’s attention. She had seen Kara and Supergirl look worried, scared even, when she thought her friends and family were in danger. But the eyes she looked at now were beyond scared they looked haunted and worse, devoid of all hope. 

Lena stood staring at the woman she loved seemingly stripped of all the things that made her Kara. 

“Kara...what happened?” She spoke the word softly and again Alex turned storming towards Lena a murderous look on her face. 

“Luthor! I told you...”

“Lena....” Kara’s voice was quiet but it was enough to stop Alex in her tracks. 

Lena stepped forward expecting Kara to look up but she just stood, eyes lowered and unfocused, but she was quiet now; listening. 

Lena took a deep breath and spoke again quietly. “Yes, Kara...it’s me, it’s Lena...” she paused and waited. Kara was whispering again, twisting and ringing her frail looking hands. 

Lena’s heart was thumping so hard she could feel it in her throat. She took another slow step forward and she heard Alex move as well; from the corner of her eye she saw J’onn step forward and lay a firm hand on Alex’s shoulder. 

She ignored them her focus now completely on the frightened woman in front of her. She took a few more steps and saw Kara tense, so she stopped and spoke again. 

“Kara... it’s Lena... I’m here... your safe now.”

“No no it’s a lie ... she left ... she left.” The words were so softly spoken that Lena had to strain to hear, but as she processed what Kara was saying guilt washed over her tearing at her insides painfully. She swallowed pushing down her own feelings, Kara needed her now. 

“No Kara it’s not a lie I’m here.... I’m so sorry I left ... I ...I was angry ... I couldn’t deal with my feelings so I ran away .. But I’m back Kara... I couldn’t stay away from you ...”

Lena slowly moved forward she she talked hoping Kara would look up but she just stayed pressing into the wall, hands twisting, eyes downcast. 

Lena paused and Kara whispered again. 

“Lie ... lie ... she gone.”

“Kara please look at me?” Lena waited, She was right in front of her now. Kara refused to look up but she hadn’t flinched as Lena had moved closer and Lena decided to take a chance. 

“Kara ... I know you’re scared. I don’t know what you’ve been through but I’m here.. I’m so sorry I left but I’m here and I promise I will never leave you again ... please just look at me you’ll see ...I’m here .... I’m here...” she but her lip then slowly, so slowly Lena reached out and gently touched Kara’s twisting hands. The other woman flinched but didn’t pull away and after a couple of seconds her head began to move. Blond locks shifted away as her face turned up and finally green eyes met blue. 

Lena had seen the hopeless look in Kara’s eyes but now that she was looking directly into those eyes she felt overwhelmed at the despair displayed in them. She wanted to pull Kara to her but she held back knowing that Kara needed to make the first move. 

For a long time Kara just stared and Lena began to worry that she didn’t recognise her. Then Kara stumbled forward tears tracking down her still beautiful face. 

“Lena....” she breathed out as she fell forward and collapsed. 

Alex, J’onn and Winn who had been watching the exchange silently, all started forward. But Lena caught Kara easily, anger and sadness hitting her as she felt how little the Superhero now weighed. 

Then as Kara had done for her so many times Lena placed one arm under Kara’s legs the other around her back. Picking Kara up bridle style and pulling the unconscious woman to her. Hoping that Kara would feel the same safety that Lena always had when Supergirl had held her like this. She turned to the others 

“I’m taking her with me.”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	10. Chapter 10 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of coincidences Lena needs to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one sorry. Thank you for all the lovely comments. Next chapter will see more of Kara Lena interactions.

At Lena’s words Alex reacted so fast even J’onn was too slow to stop her. Alex stepped forward pulling her gun pointing it at Lena’s head

“Like Fuck you are Luthor!” She growled 

Lena was sure if she hadn’t been cradling her sister in her arms that Alex would have shot her. Lena felt her own white hot anger and her face flushed. 

She stepped forward and Kara’s head buried deeper into the Crook of her neck reminding her of her precious and delicate cargo. She took a deep breath willing her voice to be calm and steady. 

“I’m not leaving here without her.”

“You’re not leaving with her.” Alex said and took a menacing step towards her, gun still raised. 

J’onn was quicker this time rushing in front of Lena, facing Alex. 

“Alex, you need to stop this ...” 

“Get out of the way ...” Alex voice was low and dangerous. 

“Put the gun down Alex. This isn’t the way. And you know I won’t let you shoot her.” They stared at each other for a long moment. Then slowly Alex lowered the gun. 

J’onn took a breath and put a hand on Alex’s shoulder. Tears began streaming down the agents face and he pulled her into a hug. 

“I think Lena is right.” He said and Alex jerked away from him. 

“No! No!”

J’onn held onto her

“Alex, she was afraid of all of us. When she woke and saw me carrying her she was so terrified it was all I could do to keep hold of her. All of the team members she called friends... they all made her react the same. When she saw the DEO she screamed so loud I thought she’d tear her throat! Even you .....” he stopped at that unable to go on his own tears now falling. 

Alex’s tears had stopped now though, her breathing was calm her face was neutral but there was pure fury in her eyes. 

“All expect her...” she said pointing at Lena. Who still stood with Kara cradled in her arms. 

“Dont you think it awfully convenient? We don’t have any leads then she turns up and all of a sudden we have images from L-Corp that point to superman and then it’s ONLY the L-Corp satellite that can track Superman’s ship returning to earth? Yet there is no sign of Superman and now Kara is afraid of everyone except HER!”

Lena stood stunned. Then Winn stepped forward. 

“Alex I know your hurting but Lena hasn’t done anything. She cares about Kara. All this is just coincidence...”

“No... “ Lena cut him off and stared at Alex. 

“She’s right it all seems too easy....” Kara shifted in her arms and stirred pulling her attention. She looked back up at The others 

“Look Alex is right this doesn’t make sense, but right now we need to do what’s best for Kara. I have sunlamps at L-Corp ....”

“They won’t work.” J’onn interrupted “we tried them as soon as she arrived back, she screamed like they caused her pain.”

“Ok so we’ll need to do tests. I have a place I can take her. I just need to Make a call. “

Lena went to move again, Alex made another move and she stopped looking down at the woman in her arms. Her own stomach was tied in knots imagining what Kara must have been through. It must be worse for Alex who couldn’t even offer her sister any comfort. Lena swallowed her anger and pride addressing Alex calmly.

“You guys have an ambulance right? You can drive it? I’ll tell you where to go, She’ll never be out of your sight, J’onn and Winn can follow on behind. I’ll have my medical team meet us there. You can speak with them...”

For a moment Alex looked like she might carry on her objections but when Kara whimpered again she relented, moving out of the way. 

Lena hurried out heart hammering in her chest. There were so many questions that needed to be answered; but as she lay the frail, still unconscious, Kara onto the gurney and helped to roll her into the ambulance, the most pressing question was ‘How was she going to heal the girl of steel?’

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	11. Chapter 11 Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena comforts a fragile Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I would be able to do weekly updates but that’s not working out but rest assured I am always working to get the next chapter to you. I wanted some Kara and Lena time before we get into the hard hitting stuff so here it is. I’m very tired so even though I’ve read this through there are definitely mistakes Sorry about that

Lena sat on a chair next to Kara’s bed holding her hand gently. She had been sedated for the third time that day. The last time she woke had been as they were lifting her out of the ambulance and she had caught sight of Alex. She had reacted so violently she had toppled the gurney and tried to run away. 

This time Alex had just just turned and hurried away but not before Lena had seen the fat tears rolling down her face. 

Even after Alex had left, Kara continued to struggle against the two junior doctors and a nurse. Her eyes were wild and despite not having her powers, she kept managing to shake off the three people trying to hold her. 

It had been less than two minutes before they had managed to hold her for long enough to administer the sedative. For Lena though, it had felt like a lifetime. She had stood and watched, feeling useless and weak. 

Now she held the pale hand in hers, so thin that Lena worried if she squeezed too hard, the bones would break. 

Kara had been hooked up to a number of monitors as well as a feeding tube and IV drip to hydrate her. Initial exams had been done and Tests ordered but Lena hadn’t yet spoken to the doctor. In truth she was avoiding it. She knew she would have to speak with the team eventually but for now Lena just wanted to be with Kara. 

“I’m so sorry Kara .... I ....” Lena’s throat tightened and she faltered; tears threatened but she pushed it down. Breathing deeply she forced herself to look up at Kara’s face. She took in the sleeping woman’s features, there were dark circles under her eyes and her cheekbones stuck out sharply. Despite this Lena could still see ‘her Kara’, she wasn’t sure if this hurt her more or gave her hope. 

For now she ignored the hurt and chose to have hope. ‘That’s what Kara would do’ she thought. 

Lena brought the pale hand up to her lips and gently kissed it. 

“I’m so sorry Kara ... I should never have left you .... I was hurt and I .... did exactly what you expected me to do... I guess I really am a Luthor through and through.... you deserve so much better...” At this Kara stirred and Lena looked up sharply. 

“Kara?” 

Her eyelids fluttered but did not open. 

“I’m here Kara, it’s just me.. you’re safe now.” She chanced and small squeeze of Kara’s hand and after a couple of seconds she felt the pressure returned. 

“Kara? “ She said again. 

This time eyelids fluttered and then blue eyes were staring back at her. Lena smiled but forced herself to stay seated even though all she wanted to do was throw her arms around Kara and hold her tight. 

Kara did not smile but neither did she look terrified like she did before. Her blue eyes seemed to take in Lena almost like she couldn’t quite believe she was real.... then suddenly without warning she sat up so fast Lena had no time to react. Kara’s hand shot out, as if to touch Lena’s face, but stopped just before her hand could make contact. 

Kara’s breathing quickened and she closed her eyes. 

“Not real it’s a trick ...just a trick....” she began whispering to herself over and over. Lena shook off her shock and took hold of Kara’s hand. 

“It’s not a trick, Kara I’m here, I’m real...” she guided the fragile hand slowly up to her face and laid the palm on her cheek, covering it with her own. The whispering stopped but Kara didn’t open her eyes. 

They stayed like that for several minutes. When Kara’s breathing began to return to normal Lena took a chance and slowly stretched her other hand out to gently stroke Kara’s cheek. She spoke softly.

“Please Kara, I’m here open your eyes..look at me?”

But Kara squeezed her eyes tighter shut Tears began steaming down her pale face. Lena wiped them away with her thumb. 

“Kara I don’t know what happened to you ... I’m so sorry ... “ Lena faltered as her guilt threatened to overwhelm her. She took a breath, now was not the time to wallow in her own self pity. 

“It’s over Kara .. I’m here now ...I’m here.. just open your eyes ..please ....please..” 

Her voice wavered as the Unshed tears made her throat feel swollen and her hands tremble. 

Slowly, so very slowly, Kara’s eyelids began to relax. Her breathing became faster again as her eyes began to open. 

Finally blue eyes met green; the blue set staring in earnest, asking or begging for an answer. Unable to speak Lena nodded her head her eyes never leaving Kara’s. 

Then it was like a dam broke Kara lunged forward again throwing herself into Lena’s arms. sobs of heartbreak and relief wracking her fragile body. 

Lena pulled her close her own tears mingling with the blondes. Aware of the beeping monitors Lena pulled back and Kara looked panicked. 

“It’s ok I’m not going anywhere, just lie back...” but Kara shook her head and held on, so Lena slipped off her shoes and mindful of the wires and tubes, climbed onto the bed beside Kara. She held her close and silently vowed that she would never let go again.


	12. Chapter 12 Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an insight into what may be wrong with Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn’t sure about this chapter I have re written it a few times I think I was waffling too much. This isn’t a long chapter as moser aren’t because I am so busy I just can’t write a lot in one go. I hope you guys aren’t disappointed.  
> PS next chapter will see Alex and Lena getting on a bit better.

A week later and Kara had barely spoken since she had whispered Lena’s name as she drifted off to sleep in her arms that night. 

Some days she would welcome Lena like she had done the first night they had arrived at the hospital. Other days she refused to look at her closing her eyes and whispering ‘it’s a trick, they’re tricking me’ over and over until Lena left. 

Today was one of those days and Lena felt dejected. 

‘What if Kara completely stops believing I’m real, what if she never looks at me again?’ 

These thoughts ran around and around Lena’s mind as she listened to the junior doctor roll off the list of tests that they had been running on Kara. 

“So, in other words you have nothing?!?”

Lena was brought out of her reverie at the sound of the harsh voice. She expected to see an angry Alex as per usual, but instead Lois Lane stood at the back of the room her face a picture and pain and fury. 

The junior doctor faltered and looked to the woman behind. She stepped forward immediately. 

“We will continue with the tests but apart from the malnutrition and dehydration there is nothing physically wrong with her. There is no evidence of physical abuse ....”

“Of course not she’s Kryptonian!” Lois interrupted again.  
“Do you have any idea about Kryptonian physiology?” She scoffed

“Of course not how would you..”

“Actually” the doctor replied calmly stepping forward and pressing a finger to the image inducer revealing her dark red skin and bright yellow eyes  
“My people dealt with Kryptonians quite frequently before the planet was destroyed. We have a library of notes on Kryptonian physiology. As well as the information given to us by Agent Danvers.” A muscle was twitching in Lois Lane’s jaw but she said nothing.

“As I was saying, tests indicate that Supergirl wasn’t harmed physically...”

Lois looked like she was going to say something again but the doctor hurried on

“However this morning we were able to do an MRI ... the results show unusual activity in the hippocampus where memory is stored.”

At this Lena sat up, paying close attention to the senior doctor. She had known they were going to attempt the MRI but she had been so caught up in her own self pity at Kara’s rejection she hadn’t bothered to check what had happened. Lena pushed away her guilt and resolved to do better for Kara. 

“When we asked a few simple questions we knew to be true she didn’t seem to know what we were talking about.” 

“What do you mean? What questions?”

“Well she didn’t seem to remember being Supergirl or that she had superpowers and when we asked about her human identity ...well when she heard the name Danvers ....” 

“She had a meltdown kept saying they had to keep us away ... that we were evil...” Alex finished, her voice flat and devoid of emotion. 

There was silence as everyone in the room looked at Alex taking in what she had said. 

“What does this mean though?” Lena asked Into the silence. 

The doctor looked at Alex but she had slumped back in her chair seemingly done with her explanations. 

“The MRI showed no activity in the hippocampus when we asked her to remember these things. But the false memories showed a reaction.”

“So ... so you’re saying her memories have been altered?” Lena asked 

“How can we get them back! We need her to remember...” Lois was up again almost shouting. Lena tried to pull back her feelings of anger towards the woman knowing she was only thinking of what Kara could tell them about Clarke’s whereabouts. 

“It’s not that simple.... I’m not sure how we can get her memories back... they haven’t just been altered they have been erased.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I know nothing about how the brain works so please don’t comment about how much I’ve gotten wrong! 🤷♀️


	13. Chapter 13 Calm Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has some making up to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there are some of you still reading this. I’m afraid it’s not going to be a short and sweet one but I promise there will be some more Kara and Lena scenes coming up. In the mean time here are two chapters 
> 
> Thank you for your comments I’m really great full for them and the kudos xx

Lena sat back stunned trying to get her head around what the doctor had said. Everyone had begun talking at once but Lena only heard snapshots of the conversations going on. 

“Are you sure they’re completely erased?” Began J’onn   
“Yes couldn’t the Director try to connect with her mind try to get the memories back?” Interrupted Agent Vasquez hopefully 

“How are you going to do that when he can’t even get near her?” Lois Scoffed loudly. 

“What about when she’s sedated?” Winn piped up. 

“It wouldn’t work her subconscious would fight it ...” J’onn started to reply 

Lena stood up abruptly and walked out. She wasn’t sure where she was going but she knew she needed to be away from all the noise... she needed to think....

“Lena....Lena!” The brunette tried to ignore Alex but she heard running footsteps and stopped turning round sharply ready for an argument. 

“Whatever it is Alex I don’t want to hear it... I’m sorry Kara’s memories of you are messed up but it’s not my fault I’m doing everything I can ...”

“I know I’m sorry...”

“But I need time ... wait what?” Lena faltered unsure of what she had heard. 

Alex sighed and shuffled her feet. 

“I’m ... sorry Lena .... I know I’ve been blaming you and it’s not fair ... I know it wasn’t you .... but there’s just so many....”

“Inconsistencies?” Lena finished

“I was going to say questions but your word works too.” 

“Thank you ... for the apology I know it’s not easy...” Lena trailed off and an awkward silence ensued. 

Alex cleared her throat 

“So I think we could probably find answers to those questions if we work together?”

Lena smiled. 

“Follow me.”


	14. Chapter 14 Some Answers and more Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working together finally gets some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of you still reading and leaving comments I hop the two chapters makes up for the time it’s taking me to get the story out. I’m trying my best thank you for you patience xx
> 
> And I really think laughter is the best medicine don’t you agree?

“So this is where you guys are hiding!” Winn walked into the office that Alex and Lena had commandeered. 

Both women looked up from the notes they had started to spread out.   
“How did you find us?” Lena said slightly impressed that he had found his way round the hospitals maze of rooms and corridors and even more impressed that he seemed to have found the canteen in the main hospital judging by the bag of food and tray of coffees in his hands. 

“I, Miss Luthor, am a very smart Man!” He grinned and Lena raised an eyebrow. 

“Also a Nurse told me that he’d seen you go in here.”

“And he also showed you where the canteen was?” Alex asked a small smirk on her face. Winn busied himself arranging the coffee and food trying to hide the redness creeping up his neck. 

“Yes he was very helpful and ....” Winn trailed off 

“Aaand?” Alex prompted 

“He asked for my number ok?!” Winn turned looking thoroughly embarrassed. 

There was a moment of silence then Alex burst into loud laughter, the sound was so unexpected and unfamiliar to Lena it startled her. She stared at Alex, her eyes wide as she watched the agent who caught sight of Lena’s startled look and laughed even harder. 

Muffled snickering sounded and she looked over to see Winn with a hand over his mouth, face still red as he struggled between embarrassment and amusement. 

At the site of the other two, Lena felt her own laughter bubbling up inside and forcing its way out.

Then all three of them were laughing uncontrollably, bent double and howling Lena felt the ache in her chest begin to ease and the tension that had been so palpable just minutes before broke as the sound of their laughter filled the room and bounced off the walls. 

It felt like a soothing balm and Whilst it hadn’t taken away all the pain or completely healed the distrust between Lena and Alex; as Lena wiped at her streaming eyes she felt a renewed hope that they could do this. They would get Kara back and find out what was going on. 

Finally Alex hiccuped into silence and turned to Lena, the corners of her mouth still turned up but with a serious determination in her brown eyes. 

“So... what’s your plan?”

Lena smiled, taking a deep breath she looked around at Winn and Alex. 

“Well ... everyone is looking to Kara for answers.”

“Especially Lois.” Winn interjected with a small roll of his eyes 

“Yes, but we’re not going to get anything from her ...” she looked guiltily at Alex “well not yet anyway. If we want to help Kara we need to find out what’s going on.”

“So where do we start?” Alex crossed her arms

“We start with the questions ...why was it only L-Corp satellite that picked up superman’s craft and why did he take Vasquez’s phone in a place where he knew there would be cctv? Then leave it at CatCo?”

“Diversion?” Suggested Winn. 

“No I don’t think so ... “ Lena began 

“No... no” Alex said looking thoughtful abruptly she turned looking at Lena. 

“Did he know that LCorp had that technology?”   
Lena sighed glad Alex was thinking in the same direction as she was. 

“I’m not sure but the technology was something Lex developed when he started trying to track Superman so... it’s likely he did...” 

Alex and Lena shared a look and Winn stared open mouthed at between the two of them. 

“So ...so you think he’s sending a message?” Winn voiced what they were all thinking. 

“But what is the message?” Alex asked

“Well we got the first one.” Lena replied, at the confused looks she continued. 

“He showed us where he was ... so we knew where to look for Kara.”

“But why didn’t he just tell us? And why wasn’t he at the fortress of solitude? And why did he kidnap Kara in the first place?” Winn ranted pacing up and down. 

“Maybe he’s being controlled? Or coerced?” Alex suggested 

“If he’s leaving clues he must have some control.” Lena mused “He’s sending us a message...” she trailed off as her mind began trying to put the pieces together. 

“So he left the phone at CatCo where Kara works ... where was it left?” She asked suddenly 

“It was on Kara’s desk..” Alex replied

“We need to go to CatCo.” Lena said grabbing her coat. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	15. Chapter 15 Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s memories throw up some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone so here is another chapter. And I wanted to express my gratitude for all of the Kudos and comments, it really keeps me going. Thank you everyone xx  
> Ps I know there are loads of mistakes in this but I have a small child who doesn’t sleep so I spend most of my time semi delirious with tiredness

Night had descended by the time the trio arrived at CatCo. As they got out of the car the darkness seemed to close in around them, despite city lights surrounding them. The air was thick and oppressive and Lena looked up to see dark clouds obscuring the moon and most of the sky. Beside her Winn shuddered. 

Lena’s phone rang and she checked it to see Sam’s number. She felt bed bad ignoring her phone call especially as this was her third time trying, but she hit the mute button and let it go to voicemail. She would update her later, if it was urgent Sam would text her. 

“Let get inside, looks like a storm is brewing.” Alex said pulling Lena out of her reverie. 

“Sure, this way.” Lena led them to the entrance using her passcard to enter. 

The security guard looked to be half asleep as he sat with his feet up on the front desk watching the TV that Lena guessed did not have the security footage playing. He glanced at them, then did a double take nearly falling off his chair in his haste to sit up straight. 

“M..Miss Luthor good evening... I wasn’t expecting you ....”

“Clearly.” She said surveying the man with a cool stare and a raised eyebrow. He visibly gulped and went red. 

“A..are you here to see Mr Olsen?”

“Is he still here?” 

I...Im not sure..”

“Never mind .. we have some things to attend to.” They moved towards the elevator. 

“Oh and Nigel ... please make sure to wipe down that desk before you leave!” 

She felt a twinge of satisfaction as his mouth fell open clearly amazed that she knew his name. 

Alex eyed her sideways as the elevator rose up through the floors. A small smile on her face. Lena ignored her and turned to Winn. 

“Did you call James?”

“Yeah he said he’d meet us here. I think he was pissed I didn’t call him earlier...”

“We’ve had a lot going on.”

Winn nodded rubbing the back of his neck. He looked as tired as Lena felt and Alex wasn’t fairing any better.   
Lena thought back to that morning when Kara had refused to look at her, curling up into a ball with her hands over her ears repeating over and over,  
‘*They’re tricking me, They’re tricking me...’*

She balled her hands into fists and pushed aside her tiredness. 

As the doors opened James was there to meet them. His eyes widened when he saw them. 

“Geez you guys look like crap.” He said as he moved forward to hug Winn and Alex. He turned to Lena and smiled, they weren’t quite on hugging terms but he patted her on the arm and asking gently. 

“Are you ok?”

She smiled back wearily “I’m good”

He nodded and looked up. 

“Kara’s desk is this way. I’m not sure what you’re looking for though.”

“Neither are we.” Alex replied 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

An hour later they had gone through all of Kara’s drawers Winn and Lena were both checking her computer and Alex was searching for a screwdriver to literally take the desk apart searching for ‘hidden compartments’. The office was quiet except for the Occasional rustle of papers as James went over every piece of scrap paper, notebook and box. Winn was busily tapping on the keyboard whilst Lena looked over his shoulder. 

“What about that!?” Lena leaned over pointing at the screen nearly taking Winn’s ear off in the process 

“Wow careful..” he grumbled rubbing his ear. 

“That’s just her deleted notes, we already went through that one.” 

“Oh ... yeah sorry.” Lena grimaced rubbing a hand over her face and leaning in again. Winn took a deep breath. 

“Look Lena .. We’ve already been through most of the things on here at least once.. why don’t you give James a hand?” He suggested, clearly trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. 

Lena took the hint and moved away. She wandered over to James who briefly looked up pointing vaguely to two boxes. 

“Only checked those ones briefly...” he trailed off as he picked up the piece of paper he was reading clearly trying to decipher Kara’s handwritten scrawl. 

Lena turned and pulled one of the boxes up onto the table. It was small and only contained a few items. pictures of Kara’s friends and family, including one of her and Lena at an awards ceremony and one that was clearly of her first day at CatCo. Underneath the pictures sat an old battered planner, Lena smiled as she remembered Kara bringing her a planner on her first day at CatCo, claiming it was a Danvers Family tradition. Clearly this was a box of Kara’s memories and keepsakes. It was so Kara, to keep her work memories at her office. Lena picked up the planner caressing the worn leather front with her fingertips, suddenly and completely unexpectedly she felt tears pricking her eyes. She put the planner down swallowing her emotion and turning to the rest of the box. 

She frowned looking down at a funny shape hidden at the back. She reached down and pulled out an old mobile phone. 

“Hey what is this?” She turned showing the phone to a returning Alex. 

Winn and James looked up curiously as Alex walked over to her. She took the phone from Lena flipping it open a small smile on her face. 

“Oh man, I can’t believe she still has this!”  
Alex looked up still smiling. 

“This was Kara’s first mobile phone. She saved up her pocket money and money from her paper round to buy it. Refused to let Mom give her any money towards it.” She kept it for years. Everyone else was getting smart phones and she still had this piece of crap. Alex laughed as did James and Winn, but Lena looked thoughtful. 

“Does it still work?” 

Alex looked incredulous “I highly doubt it! It hasn’t been used in years. And I think she might have dropped it a fair few times.” She smiled again and dropped the phone onto the table. 

Lena shuffled some things around in the box and was surprised to find a charger. The other three appeared to have lost interest in the phone and had gone back to respective searches. 

She shuffled around the office and found a socket, plugging in the charger and watching the phone intently. After only a few minutes the phone lit up. She waited as the it went through it’s start up then the screen went blank. 

“Fuck.” She swore, pressing the power button furiously. Then much to her surprise the lights came back on and the home screen flashed up. 

Lena grinned widely and began trying to navigate the phones options, realising she had actually never used a phone that was not a touchscreen she found it annoyingly difficult and slow. Just as she’d managed to find the text messages the phone began to beep. 

Lena looked in shock at the new message icon flashing. Surely the SIM card didn’t still work? 

Then the beep came again and Again and Lena watched as the number next to the text message icon went up until it reached 25 and seemed to stop. 

“Who has that really annoying text tone?” Winn said looking up annoyed. 

“Kara” Lena replied simply, her fingers moving along the buttons trying to get to the unopened messages. 

Winn stood up and moved over towards her. 

“There’s no way that thing is still receiving messages.” He scoffed peering over her shoulder Just as she managed to open the first message. A series of numbers greeted them, puzzled Lena flicked to the next message. More numbers flashed up the same with the next and the next. 

Seeing they were distracted, James and Alex came over to look too. 

“Ok so it’s a code of some kind.” Winn mused. 

“Well can you decipher it?” Alex asked

Winn smiled “I have a programme back at the DEO for just this sort of thing!”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Lena watched as Winn loaded the copies of the messages onto his computer and set the programme to run. He slumped back in his chair and turned to them. 

“It will take a few hours so we’ll have to wait....”

“You three need to sleep!” Came the voice of J’onn behind them. 

Winn and Alex both began to protest but J’onn cut them off. 

“No arguments there are plenty of spare beds downstairs. James and I will wait, we’ll let you know if anything comes up.” James nodded and reluctantly Alex and Winn shuffled off. 

“You too Lena ..” J’onn said turning his stern yet caring eyes to her. 

Lena smiled at the older man. 

“I have some things I need at the hospital..” she forestalled J’onn’s admonishment. 

“My driver will take me straight there and I promise I’ll get some sleep.” 

J’onn nodded, his senses confirming him she was telling the truth, about the sleeping anyway. Lena wondered if he knew she didn’t really have any things at the hospital she needed. She just couldn’t bear the thought of staying too far away from Kara. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	16. Chapter 16 Is She Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena dreams of Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me ages to write the previous chapter because I knew this one was coming up I hope you like it I loved writing it.
> 
> For those of you wondering how many more mysteries you can handle don’t worry answers are coming.
> 
> Thank you again for the comments I love hearing what you all think it keeps me going xx

Lena sighed as strong arms pulled her close she felt herself smile but she didn’t open her eyes.   
Long fingers brushed her hair away from her face and soft lips kissed her forehead. 

“I know your awake...”

“Mmm but I don’t want to.”

“You’ll Miss all the fun....” a soft chuckle sounded in her ear. 

“Will you stay?”

“I never left.”

Lena sighed “No you didn’t but....” 

“Shhhh.” A finger on her lips “It doesn’t matter now.”

There was a long silence long fingers caressed her neck and cheek. 

“Will you ever open your eyes?” 

“Will you be here when I do?” 

“Maybe...”

Lena’s eyes remained closed, a fear had begun to creep into her heart making it beat a little faster. 

The fingers kept caressing her cheek and neck pulling her closer. Soft insistent lips touched her own. Small coaxing kisses turned more passionate as a tongue ran over her bottom lip demanding entry.   
Lena groaned into the kiss pushing closer to the strong body before her, arousal flooding her body. 

As she felt the other woman moving away she chased her lips whining in her disappointment. 

A throaty chuckle came “Now Miss Luthor, show me your eyes...”

The fear once again clenched her heart. Despite her fear she found her eyes opening, even as she struggled to keep them closed. 

The light seemed bright and dim all at the same time making it hard to focus. Then blue eyes swam into view. 

The Blonde smiled widely and Lena smiled back. 

“Will you kiss me agin now?” 

The vision in front of her remained silent her smile fixed. 

Lena’s heart began beating fast, fear threatening to choke her. 

“Kara?” She managed to gasp. 

Then it was like the bed tipped and she was falling, but Kara stayed where she was; smile still fixed in place, eyes shining. Lena tried to reach for her grasping desperately but everything she held slipped through her hands and she fell away into the blackness...

“KARA!!” she called desperately before she felt a huge jolt run through her. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Lena’s eyes shot open as she gasped for breath,her heart was still beating widely in her chest. She took a few breaths and sat up in her bed trying to orientate herself. 

The room was dark, but she could make out a shape by the door. She blinked but the shape remained. 

“Who .. who’s there?”

The shape moved impossibly fast up beside her bed. Lena shrank back, a scream stuck in her throat as the figure leaned closer, then she saw the flash of blue eyes. 

“Kara?”

“Look for me...” came the whisper. 

Lena turned to switch on the light. But when she turned back the figure was gone. 

Had she imagined it? She was dreaming of Kara, maybe she had just wanted her to be there. She took another steadying breath, yes that was it, just her dream.... 

But as she looked round the room she noticed the coat rack. It was an old fashioned free standing one and it was currently laying on its side like it had been knocked over. Then her eyes fell on the door, the door that she had shut and locked, a habit she had picked up in childhood, stood slightly ajar. She threw her bedsheets off and walked over to the door. The lock was broken. 

Lena dashed out, running to Kara’s room. She skidded to a halt heart in her throat as she opened the door. 

Kara lay in her bed seemingly asleep. She was no longer hooked up to any machines but her IV drip was still in place. 

Lena crept over to the blonde, unsure what to do. She just watched the woman for a moment. Nothing looked out of place, her IV was in her hand and even her sheets looked unruffled and neat. 

Lena scrubbed a hand over her face, she needed to call Alex. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo did you like it?


	17. Chapter 17 Memory of my Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small moment with Kara and Lena gives a few more clues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again this was another hard chapter which had changed loads and is now almost completely different to how I first wrote it. I’m trying very hard to move the story on now so the next few chapters I’m wanting to give you some more answers to put together.   
> I hope you are all still liking it and thank you again for all the kudos and nice comments they really keep me going xx

Lena paced up and down rapidly; she should go now and call Alex, or call a nurse or the doctor..... she bit her lip staring at Kara as she paced. 

Indecision clawed at her, pulling her in different directions. Her head pounded in time with her pacing. 

The sight of Kara sleeping so peacefully, still looking so thin and fragile warred with the image of the strong silhouette that had loomed over her just moments before. 

She ran her hands through her dark hair clutching at her scalp. Her thoughts were loud and jumbled and she closed her eyes trying to block out the noise in her head. 

“I need to think!” She almost shouted as she sank to her knees tears of frustration pricking at her eyes. 

“Lena?” A small voice cracked with sleep came from above her. Lena’s head shot up, tires blue eyes looked at her with the same wonder they had on the first night they had found Kara. 

“You’re here... you came back.” Lena stood and walked to the edge of the bed. She gently took Kara’s hand stroking the back of it gently. 

“Yes I did.” She swallowed, trying to keep her voice from trembling. Kara looked so innocent staring at her with such hope; the guilt twisted Lena’s insides. 

“I’m so sorry I left... I’m so sorry I hurt you.” Lena had to look away from Kara, blinking hard. 

When she looked back Kara was staring down at their joined hands with a faraway look. 

“It made me remember ...” she said her voice sounding as far away as her look. Lena stopped stroking Kara’s hand, startled at her words. 

“Kara? What do you mean? What helped you remember?”

Kara didn’t answer she merely looked confusedly down at their hands like she didn’t understand why the stroking sensations had stopped. 

“Kara?” Lena tried again, gently placing two fingers under Kara’s chin and lifting her head. But when Kara’s eyes lifted to meet her own she looked surprised to see Lena. 

“Lena?” She gazed again at her surprise hope and was it fear? Lena thought. 

“Kara..” Lena tried again “what did you mean? What helped you remember?”

Kara burst into tears, hands coming up to cover her eyes. 

“No, no they’re tricking me....”

Lena’s heart sank, she surged forward pulling Kara to her and stroking her hair. 

“Shh it’s ok Kara, it’s over now I’m here it’s not a trick shhh I’m here.” She cooed over and and over until she felt Kara relax a little. She loosened her hold on the blonde and gently took hold of her hands. Kara’s eyes remained closed. 

“Kara, look at me...” when Kara shook her head, Lena took one of her hands and placed it on her face. 

“Please Kara, I’m here, I’m real....” 

Slowly Kara opened her eyes, tears still sliding down her face. She studied Lena carefully her fingers tracing her cheek and lips. Finally she smiled weakly and let out a long breath. She leaned against Lena’s shoulder and After only a few minutes Slow deep breathing told Lena Kara had fallen back to sleep. She slowly lowered the other woman back to lie on the bed and stroked her hair. 

“What are you trying to tell me?” She whispered

“Oh! I’m sorry.” Lena jumped at the voice behind her. She turned sharply to see the nurse who had comforted Kara that morning when she had been so upset. 

“I was just ....” Lena looked back at Kara unable explain why she was there. But the nurse simply smiled, understanding In her expression. 

“It’s ok, sometimes you just want to be close to your loved ones. I know this morning was hard on both of you.... she’ll be different in the morning.” 

Lena just smiled back not wishing to correct the young woman or go into the details of her and Kara’s conversation. 

She stepped back as the nurse began checking Kara’s vitals and preparing her medications. As she checked Kara’s IV she frowned and Lena leaned forward urgently. 

“Is there something wrong with her IV?” 

“Hmm? Oh no not really it’s just a bit loose happens a lot if she’s had a bit of a restless sleep.” She said offhandedly re-securing the IV. 

Lena’s mind was reeling... Kara’s IV was loose, her lock had been broken and then Kara’s comment. She was still in there somewhere Lena was sure. She needed to talk this through with the others. 

“I need to go, can you ask the doctor to call me as soon as she wakes up?” 

“Of course.”

Her phone was already ringing as she got back to her room. She snatched it up seeing Winn’s name she hurriedly pressed the answer button. 

“Lena! Where’ve you been?!?” 

“Winn something’s happened...”

“Yeah it has! You need to get here quick... Alex is preparing to leave.”

“Leave? To go where?”

“We think we’ve found where Superman is!”

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	18. Chapter 18 Help is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena helps Alex and Superman helps the search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it’s been so long. I’ve been so busy but I never forgot about this story I’ve just had to do it little by little. I got a bit disheartened earlier this year but I’ve persevered.  
> I hope 2020 is the year of women supporting women so this goes out to my Favourite female authors Cari Hunter, Margaret Atwood, Naomi A. Alderman and of course the queen J.K. Rowling  
> As ever sorry for the mistakes and I hope the New Year is treating you all well xx

“You’re not going...” Alex stated as soon as Lena walked into the DEO. 

“Hello to you too Agent Danvers ....” 

“I mean it Lena You missed the briefing and we don’t have time....”

“It’s fine Alex....” Lena interrupted 

“No it’s not you can’t go if you’ve not been briefed! where were you ...?”

“I was getting this ...” she handed over a diamond shaped device about the size of her hand. Alex turned it over looking puzzled. 

“Here...” Lena took the device and held it to Alex’s chest, she pressed it lightly and a lightweight metallic-like suit began to unfold and smoothly meld itself around Alex’s body until only her head remained uncovered. 

Alex stared down open mouthed. 

Lena bit her lip feeling uncertain. 

“It..it’s just a prototype..... I was making it for Supergirl to help protect her from Kryptonite attacks, but it’s only a few adjustments to make it work for humans, I mean it won’t make you as strong superman but it should give you an edge .....there’s a helmet too which will link up to the DEO computer so Winn can send you images and he can see what you’re seeing. It can scan up to a three mile radius, and send you audio and visual data. The scans will automatically give you the information on any life forms in the vicinity, It holds data on over six thousand alien species, their technology and defences as well as all known human weapons and fighting techniques. It has thermal and night vision built in.. oh and there is an X-ray vision option but that’s limited like I said it’s just a prototype.”

She trailed off feeling embarrassed about ranting on. 

“Lena this is...wow .... thank you ...” Alex breathed. 

Lena smiled bashfully, looking away.

“I can’t believe you did this....”

“I didn’t want you to get hurt, Kara would never forgive me.” Lena smiled again more confident this time. 

Alex’s face fell 

“Hmm I’m not so sure...”

“Hey” Lena interrupted “Kara Loves you that I’m sure of. You’re her sister, her family, her rock...”

“Not anymore, you’re only one she remembers.” Alex said, not unkindly. 

Lena sighed heavily again “Well I think that’s only because I’m the one that hurt her most....” Lena said, so quietly Alex almost didn’t hear her. Lena wasn’t sure she wanted her to; but Alex’s brow furrowed as she asked;

“What do you mean?...”

“Alex! Are you ready?” J’onn interrupted. He stopped dead as he saw what Alex was wearing; he studied it carefully then looked up at Lena, a small smile on his lips. 

“Kryptonite resistant?” He queried a look of admiration on his face as he took in the full scope of the suit. 

Lena nodded not wanting to ramble on again. But Alex spoke up. 

“It’s not just that! You should see the things this suit can do!” Alex waved her hands over the suit a little too hard and a laser blast shot out burning a small hole in the floor. 

“Oh Shit!” Alex exclaimed. 

“Sorry!” Lena shot forward adjusting some settings “I left in a hurry I forgot to adjust the laser settings ...” she fiddled with a few buttons on the chest plate.

“Here now it’s set to your command only.”

Lena looked up to see both Alex and J’onn staring at her. 

“It has lasers?” Alex queried eyes wide. 

“Yes, you can adjust the strength by voice command.” 

“I’ll leave you to it, we leave in five Alex.”J’onn turned to leave then turned back “oh and thank you Lena, this is truly amazing.” 

Lena smiled nodding at J’onn before turning back to Alex. 

“I’ll need to go through a couple of things but it pretty self explanatory once the helmet is in place...” Lena began to reach up but Alex stopped her with a gentle touch on her hand. 

“You still can’t come Lena... I’m sorry...” 

“I know like I said it’s fine....there’s something I need to do anyway... something happened ...I need to stay with Kara....”

“Kara? What happened? Why didn’t you say anything?.” Alex interrupted, stepping forward as she spoke her voice getting louder and more agitated. 

“It’s nothing bad Alex .. I’m not even sure what happened and we don’t have time....” Lena looked up at the older woman desperately searching her eyes needing her to understand. Eventually Alex relented, taking a step back she nodded. 

“Ok, we’ll talk when I get back....let’s go through these controls, then get Winn to update you.”

“Thank you” Lena whispered as she leaned forward to show Alex the rest of the controls. 

As Alex turned to leave she stopped and looked back at Lena. 

“Take care of her..”

“Always.” 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Winn leaned back in his chair a Grim look on his face. As Lena approached he held out a small USB by way of greeting. 

“What’s this?”

“It’s ....” he sighed deeply “probably best if you just watch it.” He gave her a small smile as he gestured to a free chair and computer station. 

Lena plugged in the USB and sat back. At first there was a long sequence of code running across the screen, she lent forward her hand reaching towards the keyboard meaning to slow down the scrolling to try and decipher the numbers flashing past. But just as her hand touched the keyboard the screen flickered and an image appeared on the screen. 

Her eyes went wide as she recognised the face of Superman flashing on and off the screen. After a few more seconds of static, the Picture stabilised and the sound of harsh breathing filled the speakers. Superman sounded like he’d run a marathon his eyes were wild with fright and he kept looking over his shoulder as he spoke. 

“Kara! I don’t have much time they’re coming.. “ he gasped as loud banging could be heard behind him. the static started up again distorting the picture and sound so badly only every few words could be made out. 

“I found.. .... not dead.....Argo.... all changed....you can’t trust .... not even me ... .....” Another round of banging started but this time Superman ignored it moving closer to the camera his breathing coming fast his terrified stare piercing through the screen even through the distortion of the feed. 

“......Earth ....danger....technology....Changes .. you are........makes......person..... memories...........have to find......already on Earth .......” A long burst of static came through and Lena thought that was the end but then the screen came on again this time it was clearer than it had been before Superman sat with something in his hand.

“This is the tracker from my pod use it to look for me....” and with that he swallowed the small object. As he choked it down the banging came again louder than before. As he turned his face back to the camera Lena saw the determination on his face he looked so much like Kara then that Lena wondered how she’d never noticed the resemblance. “I hope .......check....... phone ......friends ..... Luthor. Tell Lois I love her ...” A loud crash came from behind him, Superman lunged forward and the screen went blank. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	19. Chapter 19 Supers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and J’onn find something in the desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a millions reasons why this has taken so long. None of them have anything to do with COVID 19, this chapter has killed me it been so difficult to write and I’m so sorry it’s taken so long to update, I will do better with the next chapter.
> 
> I promise I am getting to the point with this story thanks for sticking with me. I’m sure a lot of you are on the edge of giving up. Im hoping that lockdown has enough of you bored enough to keep reading. 
> 
> I hope you are all doing ok I know it’s a confusing and scary time for everyone. Does anyone remember the sunscreen song by Baz Luhrmann? That song had some good advice and was pretty cool give it a listen if you can be bothered. 
> 
> Keep safe and wash your hands xx

“LENA!!”  
The cry came loud and sharp pulling Lena out of her shocked immobilised state. Her head snapped up as she locked eyes with a frantically waving Winn.   
“What have we got?” she asked as she rushed up beside him already inserting the comms earpiece as she sat down at the console next to Winn.

A rush of sound and harsh breathing assaulted her ears, her eyes flicked instantly to the screen which was now showing the scene from Alex’s point of view. 

Lena gasped at the image in front of her. 

A Dark spiked structure loomed above the team rising out of the ground looking like it had ripped through the earth and pierced the sky. 

“What the fuck is that?” Squeaked Winn 

Lena leaned forward to look at the data from Alex’s suit. Suddenly both women gasped. 

“It’s Kryptonian.” Alex whispered. 

An eerie silence settled over the group; they could feel the tension even through the comms. The only sound that could be heard was the wind blowing through the desert sands and the slight shifting of the agents as they waited. 

Lena felt the prickling at the back of her neck, something didn’t feel right...

“Alpha team with me!” J’onn broke the silence yelling his orders; reminding them they were here to do a job. 

“Winn get those drones in the air!”

“Already on it!”

“Bravo team with me!” Shouted Alex taking her cue from the director.

The screens in front of them flared to life as the two drones took off after the teams. 

Lena’s eyes scanned across her own screen with the feed from Alex’s suit. She took in the data almost as fast as Alex’s suit was feeding it back. Her fingers flew across the keyboard making adjustments and sending her own analysis back to Alex. 

“Lena?” Alex called as she lead her team round the west side of the structure.   
“I’m here..”

“Can you enhance the X-ray vision anymore? I need to see what’s inside.”

“I’m trying but something inside is blocking it!” 

“Lead?”

“No the structure is mostly crystallised sand with a few Kryptonian materials. It’s something inside blocking the scans. I’m trying to compensate...”

There was long minutes of quiet as Lena and Winn both tapped away trying to push through whatever was blocking the scanning signals. 

On the monitors the feed showed the looming structure which seemed to glow red in the heat of the desert, as the teams got closer and closer to it. 

Alex was the first to reach the building and as she signalled her team to stop and fan out as she moved forward alone reaching out a hand to feel the construction. 

“ALEX STOP!” Lena yelled but too late Alex’s gloved hand skimmed along the wall; a loud cracking noise could be heard, the walls shimmered and sparks flew out before Alex could pull her hand away a jolt of what seemed like electricity went through Alex. 

The signal scrambled and everything went dark. Then shouting could be heard over the intercoms of the other agents.

Lena’s focus was solely on the blank screen as she shouted “Alex! Alex! can you hear me? The suit has just overloaded you just need to reset it...like I showed you! Alex ALEX!”

“Lena!!” Winn yelled 

Her attention turned to a frantic Winn as he shouted instructions through the comms system. Lena’s attention was still half on the blank screen so it took a second to realise the comms were going wild. 

Shots were being fired, DEO agents were shouting their positions as they readied to fire against whatever was attacking them. 

“What’s wrong? what’s attacking them?” 

“I don’t know they’re saying ...” He was cut off as the shouting turned to screams.   
J’onn’s voice came strong over the comms

“Stay in formation! I’ll try to lead some away .... fire when ready !! Winn, Lena I need that intel on the structure? Where are they coming from?”

Lena looked up at the screens showing the feed from the drones. She gasped as black and grey blurs filled the screens flying impossibly fast. Winn was flying both drones round simultaneously trying to track where the blurs were coming from. 

“Lena! They need Alex where is she?” Winn looked close to panic. 

Lena took a deep breath pushing down her own worry.  
“I’m on it ...” she turned back to the blank screen. 

“Alex! Can you hear me? You just need to ....”

“I’m here.” Alex’s dazed voice sounded quietly through the earpiece. 

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, just a bit rattled the suit absorbed most of it. Hang on ....” There was a moment of silence then the screen flickered back to life. The visuals twinned with the scanning data gave Lena a clearer idea of what they were facing. 

“They’re all.....”

“Kryptonian yeah I figured?” Came Alex’s sarcastic reply. 

“No I mean...”

“Shit, Lena how do I make this fly?”

“Lean back until you hear the click then ...”

“Fuck!!” Alex shot into the sky 

“Lean forward SLOWLY!” Alex ignored the comment and flew at the nearest group of black clad attackers. Firing her modified lasers into the group causing two to slow and turn towards her. 

Alex gasped as she got a good look at them for the first time. 

“Superman?!? .... they’re both...”

“Alex go! They’re powering up their heat vision!” Lena yelled. 

The redhead turned and dodged the first round of heat vision aimed at her. The second round hit her arm sending her spinning towards the building. Just at the last second she gained control shooting back into the sky three more following after her. 

Lena’s brow furrowed as she wondered why the other two had not followed also. She didn’t have time to dwell on it as Alex began swearing. 

“Fuck! Lena the lasers they’re not working. These guys are too fast.”

“You’ll have to use the kryptonite gun. “

“ what! we said that was for emergencies only!”

“It’s not enough to kill Alex and in case you hadn’t noticed this IS an emergency!” 

She heard Alex grind her teeth as she performed an abrupt turn and aimed at the three supers following her. She hit all three in quick succession. The effect was surprisingly instant all three fell from the sky seemingly lifeless before their bodies hit the ground. 

Alex’s breathing picked up and her voice shook “Lena I thought it would just stun them?!”

“It’s should have! it’s not strong enough to.....Alex! There are three more coming straight at you!” Alex shot up but the supers were quicker surrounding her as she tried desperately to evade them. 

“Alex you have to use ...”

“No! What if one of them is superman?!”

“They’re not Alex, the signal is still coming from the building.” 

Alex has hesitated too long and the first super caught up to her. They collided hard; the suit held up and Alex managed to manoeuvre out of the his grasp but ran straight into the second super who held her tight as the first one flew over to help. A third was flying fast Towards them. 

“ALEX! Lena practically screamed you have to use the gun!”

“Can’t .. cant .. won’t work...” came the stilted reply. 

“Fuck fuck.” Leans hands once again flew over the keyboard in a blur of motion. 

“Come on, come on” she urged as the super came closer and closer. Just as his eyes started turning red there was a crackle and sparks of green danced round the suit hitting the two supers still grappling with Alex. Both immediately fell from the sky leaving Alex to dive inelegantly out of the way of the heat vision. 

Lena watched as she turned again abruptly, ready to fight the third super, only to see him falling to the ground.

Lena gasped as, without hesitation, Alex dived after him catching him just before he hit the floor and gently laying him down. 

“Alex why did you do that?”

“I couldn’t let him die” 

The gesture reminded Lena of Kara so much her heart ached. 

“Alex?! Are you there?” J’onn’s voice cut through the moment. 

“I’m here. All hostiles are down .”

“Same here, any injured? “

Alex turned quickly scanning her team. 

“A few bumps and bruises nothing serious, and you?”

“Yes all fine Johnson has a broken arm but nothing more serious.”

There was a moment of quiet, then Winn voiced what they were all thinking. 

“That felt too easy.”

“Winn, Lena. Any idea where the entrance to this place is?” J’onn asked 

“I’ve put together a rough blueprint from the information from the drones and Alex’s suit. I’m sending it now.” Lena replied smoothly as Winn stared at her open mouthed.

“You’ll need to fly up to it.” She continued, as Alex used the suit to project a hologram of the plans. 

Just as the the hologram flickered to life a booming crack of thunder sounded. Shaking the floor beneath both teams. Electricity sparked through the air as another crack ripped through through the air. Alex looked up and Lena and Winn both gasped as they saw the structure breaking apart as it was seemingly pulled back into the earth. 

Large chunks of it were breaking off and falling towards those below. 

“Move! move!!” Alex yelled at the team as she herself began running towards the rapidly disappearing building. 

“Alex! What are you doing?” Lena called, the older woman didn’t answer. 

“The suit is damaged it might not take a direct hit.”

Alex ignored her, skidding to a halt in front of the prone form of the Superman she had caught earlier. She scooped him up and shot up into the air narrowly avoiding a piece of falling debris. 

“What the fuck was that?!” 

“I couldn’t leave him and we need information!”

Lena looked over at Winn who shrugged. 

“You want a coffee?” 

Lena opened her mouth to reply just as her phone began to ring.

“Hello?”

“Ms Luthor? You asked for me to call you when Ms Danvers woke up. Well she awake and she’s asking for you.”

“Thank you. I’ll be right over.” She ended the call a smiler wearily over at Winn. 

“I’ll have to take a rain check on that coffee. Will you text me with the updates when they get back?”

“Sure, same to you with Kara?”

Lena nodded, handing over the comma to Winn before making her way towards the exit. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
